Les Derniers des Elfes
by Gwinnyth
Summary: Complète : Trente et un chapitres et un épilogue. LinkZelda, et OCs.
1. Introduction

Et me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic !

Je l'ai écrite il y a très longtemps ( elle est terminée ), c'est ma première fanfic. C'est pourquoi mon style d'écriture est très différent de celui d'aujourd'hui ( sincèrement je le trouve "gamin" ).

Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de le mettre ici ! Et aussi, je n'ai rien changé à mon récit d'avant, je n'ai même pas vérifié la grammaire, etc... donc pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, faites pas attention :p

**.oOo.**

**Titre :** Les Derniers des Elfes

**Auteur :** bah moi Oo

**Source :** The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time

**Rating :** **K** pour le début et ensuite **K** plus ( pas de **M** )

**Couple(s) :** Link/Zelda et quelques OC/OC

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les persos ( à part Liliane et autres ) ne sont pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant.

**Bonne lecture !**

**°0Oo. Gwinnyth .oO0°**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Les Derniers des Elfes**

**.oOo. **

**Chapitre 1**

Link n'en pouvait plus. Un temps interminable s'était écoulé depuis le début de son combat Contre Koume et Kotake. D'ailleurs, celles-ci ne montraient aucun signe de fatigue alors que lui avait une entaille profonde sur le bras et une plus petite sur le ventre. Il était taché de sang,  
Et Nabooru regardait la scène, impuissante.  
Soudain, Link sentit ses genoux lui faire défaut. Il allait tomber à genoux, puis mourir et ne Plus jamais revoir Zelda. Zelda … A ces pensées, il tomba à plat ventre sur le sol glacial, Ce qui arracha un rire cruel aux sœurs maléfiques. Rire qui fut interrompu par un éclair de Lumière qui paralysa les démons. Attendez un peu… Un éclair !  
Link s'assit péniblement sur ses talons et regarda autour de lui. Une jeune Gerudo passa à Côté de lui sans le voir, sortit deux épées courtes et asséna une multitude de coups aux sœurs Maléfiques qui partirent en enfer. La jeune femme cria:

-Voilà ce que vous avez mérité, servantes de Ganon !

Nabooru s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras en disant:

-Par les déesses de la Triforce, Liliane, ma chère fille, merci… Link se releva difficilement et avança vers les deux Gerudos en essayant de faire cesser L'hémorragie de son bras droit.

Elles se tournèrent vers lui en souriant mais le jeune héros n'eut pas le temps d'examiner sa Sauveuse car ils furent transportés tous les trois ( Hein !) au Saint Royaume.

- Merci Link, dit Nabooru debout sur son emplacement, grâce à toi je m'éveille à la conscience de sage de l'esprit.  
Link sourit.

- Merci à toi aussi ma fille, continua-t-elle. Sans ton courage, nous ne serions plus de ce monde.  
La sage fit un clin d'œil à Liliane.

- A un de ces quatre, tous les deux! Link, j'espère que nous nous verrons pour des raisons plus… intimes !

- Maman ! T'es trop vieille !

Ils rirent et les deux adolescents furent transportés à la forteresse Gerudo. Là, à bout de forces, Link sombra dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Quand Link reprit connaissance, il était dans une grande chambre tout en haut de la forteresse.  
On l'avait allongé sur un lit. Liliane lui tournait le dos. Son bras avait été bandé, et sa blessure au ventre n'existait presque plus. Il essaya de se relever mal il souffrait encore trop. Sa tête Retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller. Sa sauveuse remarqua qu'il était réveillé, et s'approcha de lui.

- Ah ! Tu es revenu à toi !

Elle s'agenouilla devant le lit et commença à défaire ses bandages.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix cassée.

- Deux jours.

Elle se pencha sur son bras et commença à le soigner avec un onguent. Pendant ce temps, Link prit le temps de le regarder. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui ondulaient jusqu'à sa taille, une peau claire inhabituelle pour son peuple et des yeux couleurs noisettes. Elle était très belle mais une insignifiante dureté émanait d'elle. Elle était plus jeune que lui. Elle portait un débardeur rouge qui laissait une belle vue sur son ventre, ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couleur et des chaussures marrons. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle avait de longues oreilles pointues, comme les Hyliens !  
La jeune Gerudo, sentant le regard du jeune héros posé sur elle, sourit. Elle finit de le soigner, puis le regarda.

- C'est fini !dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Je pense qu'à présent tu peux te lever, mes remèdes sont très efficaces .

En effet, Link se sentait beaucoup mieux et s'assit sur le lit.

- Merci Liliane, dit- il, se souvenant du nom de la jeune fille.

- Oh, ne me remercie pas, tu …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle avait remarqué les yeux bleus du jeune homme. Elle se fit soudain nostalgique, le regard perdu dans le lointain, les armes aux yeux.  
Link vit le malaise de Liliane, fit une mine soucieuse et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tu… tu me rappelais Tristan, mon grand frère. Il avait les mêmes yeux que toi.

- Ton grand frère?

- Il est mort… il y a longtemps.

- Je croyais que les Gerudos ne donnaient naissance qu'à des filles !

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête malheureuse. Mal à l'aise, Link lui mit une main sur son épaule.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état …

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, et lui sourit, ce qui le mit encore plus mal à L'aise. En voyant le visage de Link, elle éclata de rire.  
Quand l'Hylien vit l'expression particulièrement stupide de son visage dans le miroir adossé Contre le mur, il rit lui aussi .

L'après-midi qui suivit, Link enleva ses bandages et ils partirent vers le château de Ganondorf A cheval, Link sur Epona, Liliane sur son cheval nommé Arod. Après tout pourquoi se presser! Link n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de combattre le Malin et cela se comprend! Pendant tout le trajet, les deux adolescents, contents d'être ensemble, se racontèrent leur enfance. Link apprit qu'en vérité Liliane n'était pas la vraie fille de Nabooru, mais que celle-ci l'avait trouvé devant le Colosse du Désert et l'avait élevé comme sa fille. Il apprit aussi que le frère de Liliane avait été tué par Ganondorf quand Nabooru avait recueilli la petite fille. Le soir, ils arrivèrent enfin devant les remparts du château . Ils descendirent de leurs chevaux, et entrèrent dans l'ancien bourg d'Hyrule où « vivaient » des zombies.  
Après les avoir détruit, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le Temple du Temps….


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Dès que les adolescents entrèrent dans le Temple du Temps, ils aperçurent Sheik qui leur tournait le dos. Liliane, qui savait qui était réellement le Sheikah, grimaça. Celui-ci, visiblement conscient de leur présence, se tourna vers Link sans remarquer la jeune Gerudo.

- Bien, te voilà, Link. A présent je peux me montrer à toi.

Sheik fut entouré d'un halo de lumière si aveuglant que les deux adolescents durent fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, une princesse Zelda adulte vraiment très belle se tenait devant eux.

- Zelda !

Link se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Liliane croisa les bras et essaya de rester impassible.

- Comme je suis contente!fit Zelda en souriant.

La princesse remarqua soudain Liliane.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Zelda à Link d'un ton plus froid qu'avant, tout en s'écartant du jeune héros.

- C'est Liliane, la fille de Nabooru. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

- Liliane ... Je ne savais pas que les Gerudos sauvaient les hommes.

- J'ai sauvé la vie de ma mère en même temps, princesse, répondit Liliane.

- Dites donc, mais c'est une Hylienne ... fit Zelda en voyant les oreilles pointues de la Gerudo. Née de parents assez indignes pour l'abandonner !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Rouge de colère, Liliane sortit du Temple en courant.

- Zelda ! s'écria Link en voyant la mine satisfaite de la princesse.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Link ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce et plus mielleuse qu'avant.

Link faillit lui répliquer quelque chose, mais il se retint et sortit rejoindre Liliane.

-Eh mais attends !

Il ne fit pas attention à Zelda et partit. A peine fut-il sortit du monument que la Gerudo lui lança:

-Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ?

Il se retourna et la vit adossée contre le mur du temple.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises et ...

Ils entendirent un cri. Ils devinèrent que Zelda venait de se faire enlever par Ganondorf, car ils entendirent le rire du Seigneur du Malin. Link vit Liliane sourire.

- Arrête !

- Bah ! Le jeune héros soupira.  
Il entra dans le Temple, prit les Flèches de Lumières, ressortit et dit :

- On y va ?

- A l'attaque ! Sauvons Hyrule et la princesse Zelda par la même occasion !

- Tais-toi !

Ils se chamaillèrent jusqu'au moment où ils virent le château de Ganon dans toute sa splendeur.

- Beurk ! fit Liliane. Ganondorf et moi, on a vraiment pas les mêmes goûts !

Le rire de Link réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme.

- Bon, dit-il, comment fait-on pour entrer ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un grand pont lumineux apparut.

- En avant !

Ils traversèrent le pont et entrèrent dans le château.  
Là, plusieurs Stalfos les attendaient, mais les os volèrent et les deux adolescents passèrent sans mal dans la salle où Zelda était prisonnière. Pour y découvrir...

( **NdA** : je sais, les chamailleries entre Zelda et Liliane...mais bon, j'avais même pas douze ans quand j'ai écrit ça ! Alors...)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Ganondorf était là, en train de jouer de l'orgue. Il se retourna soudainement vers les deux adolescents, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tiens, tiens ... Le gamin qui veut sauver Hyrule et une minable Gerudo! Quel joli lot !

Il éclata d'un long rire cruel tandis que Link et Liliane essayaient de contrôler leur colère.

- Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de me défier !

Le Seigneur du Malin s'envola au plafond de la pièce et lança une multitude de boules d'énergies sur les deux amis et la princesse Zelda qui était collé contre le mur, affolée.  
Link renvoyait les boules d'énergies et protégeait Zelda avec son bouclier, tandis que Liliane évitait les sphères magiques en faisant des acrobaties. Ganondorf rit encore en les voyant.  
Mais Link en eut marre. Il sortit son arc, prit une flèche de lumière et la lança sur Ganondorf. Celui-ci cria de douleur, puis tomba par terre, secoué de tremblements. Le jeune héros en profita pour lui asséner plein de coups d'épée. Tout à coups le Malin, ayant repris son souffle, le poussa par terre et remonta au plafond pour relancer des boules d'énergies.  
Soudainement trois sphères foncèrent sur Liliane. Elle en évita une en faisant une roulade vers la droite, se releva et sauta pour que la deuxième s'écrase contre le mur mais reçut la troisième en plein ventre. La jeune Gerudo fut projetée en arrière et son dos claqua contre le mur.  
Link profita que Ganondorf se moquait de son amie pour lui envoyer une nouvelle flèche de lumière.  
Le Malin en eut assez. Il se dédoubla et refit son attaque habituelle depuis le début du combat ( il connaît pas le changement, celui-là. )  
Liliane avait atterri près de Zelda, horrifiée.

- Alors qu'attends-tu ? fit celle-ci, il faut aider Link !

- Vous ne pourriez pas le faire, princesse !

- Ganondorf m'a enlevé mes pouvoirs!

- Vous ne savez pas vous battre autrement ?

- Non !

Liliane soupira. Soudain son buste fut illuminé. Surprise, elle sortit de son débardeur un médaillon portant le signe de la Triforce... A la surprise de Zelda comme de Liliane, du médaillon sortit des traits de lumières, aussi fins que des aiguilles mais aussi mortels que des flèches. Ils allèrent se planter dans les corps des deux Ganondorf surpris.  
Ceux-ci, blessés, tombèrent sur le sol. Link se précipita vers eux, en tua un, puis un deuxième plus coriace.  
Avant d'émettre son dernier souffle et de tomber dans le sceau des sages, le Malin cria sa rage, ce qui pour effet que le château commença à s'effondrer.

- Vite ! cria Link, sortons !

Les trois adolescents coururent vers la sortie du château tout en évitant les pierres qui tombaient du plafond.  
Après avoir traversés le pont, Zelda s'écria :

- Toi ! Où as-tu trouvé ce médaillon ?

- Je l'a depuis ma naissance.

- Tu crois que tu vas me faire avaler ça ? Serais-tu une Elfe, par hasard ?

Liliane ne répondit rien, les yeux dans le vide. Zelda la força à la regarder et dit :

- Réponds à ta princesse !

Link, exaspéré, se planta entre les deux filles.

- Arrêtez toutes les deux ! Vous allez faire quoi après, vous étriper ?

La jeune Gerudo voulut lui répliquer quelque chose, mais ils furent tous téléportés au Saint- Royaume.

- Bravo Héros, dit Rauru, souriant. Grâce à toi Hyrule est sauf. Bravo à toi aussi, Liliane. Les autres sages et moi vous remercions tous les deux.

Darunia, Impa et les autres approuvèrent en riant et en sautant de joie.  
Après les remerciements les deux amis retournèrent en Hyrule.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Hyrule redevenait comme avant le règne de Ganondorf, c'est-à-dire belle et somptueuse. Le château était en reconstruction, sous l'ordre de la princesse Zelda. Link pris congé des sages et du peuple qui l'avait acclamé et décida de rester avec sa nouvelle amie, Liliane, qui s'était liée d'amitié avec Malon et Saria depuis que Link les lui avait présenté. Les deux adolescents partirent donc pour la Vallée Gerudo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Link ? Tu fais une drôle de tête !

- C'est rien, Liliane ! Je suis juste épuisé.

- Ca je veux bien te croire, il faut dire qu'on a fait une énorme fête, hier !

La jeune fille le regarda bien.

- Il n'y a pas que ça .

Link soupira.

- Je me demande juste comment tu as pu faire ce prodige pendant le combat contre Ganondorf.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même !

Elle sourit malicieusement.

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que ce soit Zelda qui te sauve ?

- Attends que je t'attrape !

Le jeune héros pourchassa une Liliane hilare pendant un bon moment.

**.oOo. **

Les jours passèrent ainsi, dans la joie et l'insouciance. Mais cela ne pouvait durer ...

Un jour, les deux adolescents décidèrent de rendre visite à Saria. En chemin, ils passèrent voir Malon .

- Salut Malon !

- Bonjour Link ! Bonjour Liliane !

- Salut !

- Vous allez à la forêt Kokiri ? demanda Malon.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

La jeune fille rousse prit un air maussade.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose chez les Kokiris .

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Link qui commençait à être inquiet.

- Je sais pas. Allez-y vite !

Les deux amis montèrent vite sur leurs chevaux et galopèrent jusqu'à la forêt. Arrivés, ils coururent dans la forêt, et tombèrent sur Mido. Apparemment, celui-ci s'attendait à leur visite.  
- Enfin ,s'écria-t-il, tu es arrivé Link ! Viens, Saria t'attend .  
Le chef des Kokiris leur fit signe de le suivre. il les emmena jusqu'à la clairière de l'Arbre Mojo. Devant celui-ci se trouvait la sage de la forêt et ...

- Les jumelles ! s'écria Link.

Les deux jumelles du village Kokiri étaient allongé par terre. Quand les deux adolescents les regardèrent bien, ils grimacèrent d'horreur. les deux fillettes avaient la peau fripée, des fossettes étaient creusées sur leur joues et leurs cheveux avaient blanchis.  
Saria se blottit contre le jeune héros en pleurant.

- Elles étaient mes amies.

- Que s'est-il passé, Saria ?demanda doucement la jeune Gerudo.

- On était en train de nous amuser, quand une sorte de grande fée entourée d'une lumière noire sortit des Bois Perdus et s'avança vers les Kokiris les plus proches d'elles, c'est-à-dire les jumelles ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur a fait, mais on les a retrouvé comme ça !

Saria renifla bruyamment.  
Liliane, choquée, serra ses deux amis dans ses bras. Link avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Comment avait-on pu faire du mal à des Kokiris ? C'était invraisemblable !

Le chef des SkullKids arriva en courant dans la clairière, ce qui fit sursauter les trois amis.

- Venez voir ! Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans les Bois Perdus !

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, Shendal ? demanda l'Arbre Mojo.

- Je sais pas, répondit l'interpellé, mes amis et moi avons vu apparaître une grande lumière blanche dans le Bosquet Sacré !

- Allons voir! s'écria Link.

Liliane et lui coururent donc jusqu'au Bosquet, tandis que Saria caressait les visages de ses amies en pleurant doucement.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent en trombe dans le Bosquet Sacré. Mais ce qu'ils n'était pas une lumière blanche, c'était ...


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 **

Une jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes se tenait dans la clairière. Ses vêtements étaient blancs, et elle portait des ailes d'or dans le dos. Son visage était magnifique. Mais ce que l'on remarquait tout de suite, c'était sa taille. Elle était en effet plus grande que la moyenne, ce qui fit sursauter Liliane. Elle flottait un peu dans les airs, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus majestueux.  
Elle leur dit en souriant :

- Les deux élus. Enfin.

- Qui ... Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Link, émerveillé.

- Je suis Enya, déesse mère de Nayru, Din et Farore, déesse de la nature. Je suis là pour vous guider vers la lumière.

Les deux adolescents la regardèrent bouche bée. Mais Liliane se reprit et dit :

- Pourquoi nous ?

- Parce que vous êtes les deux seuls survivants des Elfes dans le pays d'Hyrule.

En voyant les regards interrogatifs des deux adolescents, Enya dit :

- Je vais vous expliquer.

Au début de toute vie, le monde était chaotique. Mes filles sont descendues sur terre et créèrent votre monde, Hyrule, ainsi que d'autres pays aux alentours.

- Nous connaissons la légende.

- Mais la vérité diffère de ce que l'on a pu vous raconter. On vous a dit que mes trois filles avaient donné vie aux peuplades qui foulent à présent cette terre et qu'ensuite elles étaient reparties au cieux en laissant derrière elles la Triforce, c'est bien ça ?

Les deux amis acquiescèrent.

- Au début, elles ont décidé de créer un peuple premier. C'était les Elfes.

- Les Elfes ?

- Oui. C'était des créatures presque immortelles, mais qui pouvaient mourir par les armes. On les appelaient autrefois les amis des dieux, car eux seuls savaient comment aller dans leur royaume. Mais un seul peuple ne suffisait pas. Elles donnèrent vie aux Hyliens. Les Gerudos suivirent. Ensuite, elles voulurent créer chacune un peuple. Farore donna vie aux Kokiris, Nayru aux Zoras et Din aux Gorons.

La déesse se tut quelques instants.

- Mes trois filles créèrent ensuite la Triforce. Mais Din, l'aînée, assoiffée de puissance, la voulait et la convoitait. Din voulait contrôler le monde. Farore et Nayru s'interposèrent tout de suite, vous vous en doutez. Et les Elfes se rangèrent du côté de Farore et Nayru ainsi que les Kokiris et les Zoras, qui ne pouvaient que soutenir leurs créatrices. Alors Din créa une ultime créature. Karia, oui, je crois qu'elle s'appelle comme ça. Elle avait le physique d'une grande fée, sauf qu'elle avait des ailes d'aigle accrochés aux bras. Elle était constamment entouré d'une lumière noire, mais ! Elle pouvait changer d'apparence.

- Et, que faisait-elle ? demanda Liliane en essayant de ne pas imaginer comment était Karia en vérité.

- Elle aspirait l'âme de ses victimes.

Les deux adolescents frémirent d'horreur.

- Mais, Karia ne s'attaque qu'aux peuples de Farore et Nayru, c'est-à-dire aux Zoras et aux Kokiris. Voilà pourquoi l'Arbre Mojo et Jabu existe. Quant aux Elfes, je crains qu'il n'en reste plus à la surface de la Terre. A part vous deux, bien sûr.

Link réfléchit un moment.

- Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas parler à Din ? C'est votre fille, tout de même !

- J'ai essayé ! fit Enya en baissant la tête. Mais elle ne m'écoute plus.

Liliane se souvint soudain de quelque chose, et bravant le silence qui s'était installé depuis peu, elle s'écria :

-Zelda connaît cette légende ! Elle m'a demandé si j'étais une Elfe parce que j'ai un médaillon magique ! D'ailleurs, vous qui êtes déesse, vous ne savez pas quels pouvoirs a mon médaillon ?

-J'y viens, fit Enya. Farore et Nayru, qui ne pouvait plus rien faire contre Din, créèrent deux médaillons magiques. Si des Elfes portaient ces médaillons, ils devenaient des personnes aux pouvoirs inestimables. Ces Elfes devenaient les seules personnes pouvant contrer Karia. Tu possède un de ces deux médaillons, jeune Liliane.

-Et le deuxième ? demanda Link.

- Il est gardé par Tritian, le bras droit de Karia. Ce deuxième médaillon te revenait de droit, Héros du Temps.

Enya allait se lancer dans un long récit sur Tritian quand Mido accourut dans le bosquet.

-Link ! Ruto vient de contacter Saria, le Roi … Zora c'est ça? vient de subir le même sort que les jumelles !

-Trop c'est trop ! s'exclama Link. Il faut en parler à Zelda et aux autres sages.

- Non, ils ne doivent pas être au courant, dit doucement la déesse.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Liliane.

-Karia sait contrôler les esprits. Si elle arrivait à posséder la Princesse d'Hyrule, ce serait un désastre ! Non, il faut que vous partiez sans les prévenir.

- Bon, d'accord, fit Link, un peu inquiet en se demandant ce que serait la réaction de Zelda si elle apprenait qu'il était partit sans rien lui dire pour une dangereuse mission.

- Vous devrez traverser les Bois Perdus, fit Enya en disparaissant. Après vous arriverez à la terre elfique. Bonne chance !

Lorsqu'elle eut complètement disparu, Link et sa jeune amie rentrèrent au village Kokiri. Ils montèrent dans la petite cabane de Link et installèrent des matelas par terre et s'endormirent presque aussitôt, les pensées troublées par les paroles de la déesse.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain matin, Link fut tiré de ses rêves par un bruit. Il se frotta les yeux, s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour de lui. La matinée devait déjà être avancée car la lumière passait dans l'ouverture de la porte, nimbant la pièce d'une douce chaleur. Il se leva, sortit de sa maisonnette et vit Liliane qui aiguisait ses deux épées courtes. Link bailla, puis descendit voir la jeune Gerudo. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Liliane qui sursauta et se retourna.

- Enfin debout ! T'es un paresseux, toi !

- Non, j'étais franchement fatigué... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

- Tu dormais si bien que j'ai pas osé.

Le ventre du jeune homme gargouilla soudainement.

- Tu as faim ? Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, fit-elle en montrant de la nourriture déposée sur une souche d'arbre.

- Merci.

Il commença à manger mais il demanda la bouche pleine :

- Ch'était quoi che cri tout à l'heure ?

- Oh rien, c'est Mido qui criait, comme toujours.

Après le petit-déjeuner de Link, les deux adolescents prirent leurs armes, montèrent sur leurs chevaux (que Liliane avait emmené devant la cabane du jeune héros ) et s'enfoncèrent dans les Bois Perdus.  
Pendant un bon moment, ils ne parlèrent pas, encrés dans leurs pensées. Mais Link dit soudainement :

- Tu crois qu'il existe encore des Elfes ?

La question surpris Liliane .

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que s'il en existe encore, j'ai peut-être une chance de revoir mes parents un jour ... et toi aussi.

- Je l'espère de tout cœur ... J'aurais aimé que mon frère vive, comme ça j'en aurait peut-être su plus sur eux ...

Une larme coula silencieusement sur la joue de Liliane, mais la jeune fille l'essuya d'un geste brusque de la main. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer, surtout en public. Mais Link, qui l'observait depuis un bon moment, remarqua qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer et lui dit :

- C'est pas la peine de refouler tes sentiments, Liliane ...

Elle éclata soudainement en sanglots et enfoui son visages dans ses mains. Link rapprocha son cheval de celui de Liliane et il la prit dans ses bras.

- Oh, Link, j'aurais tellement aimé revoir mon frère !

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit :

- Je sais ... mais en tuant Ganondorf, on l'a vengé ... et puis déprime pas ! Si ça se trouve, tu retrouvera tes parents bientôt !

La jeune fille se calma peu à peu et ils reprirent leur route.

**.oOo. **

Le soir, les deux amis avaient bien avancés mais, fatigués, ils décidèrent de chercher un endroit pour dormir.  
Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière éclairée par la lune qui était monté haut dans le ciel.  
Liliane attacha les chevaux à un arbre tandis que Link sortait du sac de la nourriture qu'il avait pris soin de prendre avant leur départ. Ils mangèrent doucement quand soudain la jeune Gerudo eut l'impression qu'on les observait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune homme qui se préparait déjà à dormir.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un regard glacé posé sur moi.

- Bah ! Le feu ne s'éteindra pas avant une heure avancée de la nuit, donc aucune créature n'osera venir par ici.

- Ou peut-être que ça attirera des monstres jusqu'à nous.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais trop anxieuse ?

- Et toi, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne te souciais de presque rien ? répondit Liliane. On pourrait peut-être faire des tours de garde.

- A ta guise, ma chère, mais c'est toi qui commence !

Là-dessus, il s'enveloppa dans sa couverture et s'endormit aussitôt.  
Liliane resta assise près du feu, à regarder Link dormir. C'était un gros dormeur, se dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Mais elle retira son attention du jeune héros car un vent glacé parcouru la clairière et éteignit le feu. Elle resta aux aguets. Soudain, elle aperçut dans les ténèbres de la nuit une silhouette.

- Qui va là ? demanda la jeune fille.

Elle reçut comme réponse un coup de griffe qu'elle ne put éviter. Un mince filet de sang sortit de sa plaie à la joue, et Liliane se leva en tirant ses épées courtes de leurs fourreaux. Son médaillon brilla soudainement éclairant l'endroit où se tenait l'inconnu. Liliane fut stupéfaite et frémit d'horreur en découvrant la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Des griffes à la place des ongles, des ailes d'aigles accrochées aux bras ...Pas de doute, c'était Karia, le démon dont Enya, la mère des trois déesses, leur avait parlé !  
Karia aperçut Link en train de dormir profondément derrière Liliane, et elle disparut soudainement. Elle réapparut à coté de Link et posa une de ses mains griffues sur le front du jeune homme. Mais la jeune Gerudo sauta sur Karia et, réveillant Link au passage, elle enfonça une de ces épées dans le bras de Karia qui gémit de douleur, puis répondant au geste de la jeune fille qui était au dessus d'elle, elle sortit un poignard et le planta dans le ventre de la jeune Gerudo qui gémit elle aussi, mais plus fort que son ennemi. Karia vit le médaillon que Liliane portait et elle voulut le prendre mais Link attrapa Liliane sans que la harpie puisse réagir. Celle-ci cria : " Je reviendrais! " et disparut. Link posa son amie sur sa couverture et celle-ci, presque inconsciente, dit :  
- Dans mon sac, il y a ... des onguents... pour ...  
Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase et s'évanouit. Link la soigna puis banda sa blessure et, en posant un regard bienveillant sur son amie, veilla jusqu'à l'aube.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 **

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Liliane sortit de l'inconscience. Elle bougea un peu, et Link, inquiet, s'approcha d'elle. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et remarqua que le jeune homme était à côté d'elle et la fixait.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, fit-elle en essayant de s'asseoir. Ouïe !

- Rallonge-toi, tu n'es pas guérie, dit Link en voulant l'étendre par terre.

Elle se rallongea avec un sourire en coin, laissant à Link le soin de s'occuper d'elle.  
Il lui enleva ses bandages qui étaient tachés de sang pour en remettre d'autres. Liliane remarqua soudain que son ami avait de grosses poches sous les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Non, de peur que ce démon revienne … Je voulais pas qu'il te refasse du mal, répondit-il en finissant de lui mettre des bandes de tissus.

- Merci !

La jeune Gerudo se leva et embrassa son ami sur la joue.

- On y va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix énergique.

- Avec plaisir !

Les deux amis partirent donc de la clairière ensoleillée. Pendant plusieurs jours, les deux adolescents traversèrent les Bois Perdus. Mais plus ils avançaient, plus la forêt devenait sombre et les ombres des arbres menaçantes. L'air était plus lourd.  
Au bout d'une bonne semaine, les arbres se firent plus rares. Link et Liliane avaient traversé les Bois Perdus. Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt à la tombée de la nuit. Il faisait très sombre et les deux amis voyaient à peine où ils allaient. Une pluie drue tomba soudainement.

- Il faudrait trouver un endroit où dormir ! cria Link.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué ! répondit son amie.

Ils avancèrent pendant un bon moment, sans se soucier de savoir où ils allaient.  
Soudainement, Liliane remarqua des lumières devant elle.

- Regarde là bas, Link ! s'exclama-t-elle. Des lumières !

Le jeune héros regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son amie. En effet, on pouvait apercevoir des lumières ainsi qu'une plus grande, qui était sans un feu.

- Viens, dit-il, allons voir ce que c'est !

Les deux adolescents coururent jusqu'à la source de ces lumières qui étaient en fait des feus de joie des habitants d'une ville. Nos deux héros entrèrent dans celle-ci et cherchèrent une auberge pour y dormir.  
Ils en dénichèrent une et entrèrent dedans. Les hommes et femmes qui s'amusaient arrêtèrent tout de suite ce qu'ils faisaient pour adopter un silence extrêmement gênant pour les deux adolescents. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir.  
Un des hommes s'avança vers la sortie. Mais il fut stopper par un autre qui lui dit :

- Reste où tu es si tu veux pas que je t'emmène chez la Grande.

Le fugitif retourna à sa place en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. L'autre s'écria :

- Reprenez vos discussions !

Toutes les personnes présentent dans l'auberge recommencèrent à parler entre elles, regardant de temps à autre les deux adolescents. L'homme s'avança vers ceux-ci.

- Venez.

Link et Liliane suivirent l'inconnu dans une pièce vide de monde.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Liliane quand l'homme referma la porte.

- La seule personne qui peut vous aider dans cette ville horrible.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

L'inconnu s'avança vers les deux adolescents et retira la capuche qui couvrait tout son visage.  
Il avait des longs cheveux blonds d'or et des yeux verts. Et, il avait de longues oreilles pointues !

- Un …

- Chut ! fit-il. Je me nomme Liros. Ils ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que je suis un Elfe, sinon je serai tout de suite tué …

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas Karia ? Elle s'est juré de tuer tous les Elfes, et qu'elle ne trouverait le repos qu'en les sachant tous morts.

- Oh si , on la connaît, cette Karia … fit Liliane avec une moue dégoûtée, se souvenant du coup de poignard qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt.

- Mais les villageois, dit Link, eux ils nous ont vus !

- Je sais, malheureusement, soupira Liros.

Les deux adolescents baissèrent les yeux, chacun dans leurs pensées respectives. Mais une question brûlait la langue de Liliane.

- Mais vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici au lieu de vous cacher ?

- Il existe encore un endroit où mes semblables sont cachés. Nous avons réussis tant bien que mal à cacher notre existence à Karia. Mais celle-ci nous cherche, encore et toujours… Je suis un espion. Je suis là pour savoir ce qui se passe ici, à Maltia. Nous sommes dans la ville la plus fréquentée par les hommes de Karia, et par la Grande elle-même.

- La Grande ? dit Link. Le surnom de Karia, j'imagine.

- Oui. Tout le monde a peur de prononcer son nom, comme si elle allait apparaître à tout moments pour les torturer ou les tuer. C'est ce qu'elle fait quand elle n'a plus d'Elfes à chasser. Le moyen de persuader les hommes de cette ville à faire quelque chose, c'est de les menacer de les emmener à la Grande.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez dit ça tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Liliane.

- Exactement, continua Liros en faisant preuve de patience.

Il s'arrêta un moment puis reprit :

- La Grande a sa propre garde personnelle, et celle-ci patrouille dans la ville. J'ai été chargée par notre reine Amilia de vous amener à elle, où vous serez en sécurité pendant quelques temps.

- Eh bien, dit Link, j'suis pas fâché de trouver des alliés sur cette terre.

Le jeune héros se tourna vers son amie et lui dit en baissant la voix :

- Tu vois, il existe encore des Elfes !

Liliane sourit à Link, sachant pertinemment que c'était son ami qui s'était posé la question.

Soudainement, un cri suraigu retentit dans toute la ville.  
Les gens fuyaient de toutes part, et les hommes armés se précipitaient sur la place principale de la ville. Karia arrivait en lançant des cris qui résonnaient dans le silence de la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Liliane.

- Karia, s'exclama Liros en remettant sa capuche, cachant tout son visage excepté ses yeux verts brillants. Venez ! Allons voir ce qui se passe et ce qui amène La Grande par ici !

Liros sortit de la pièce où ils étaient entrés quelques minutes plus tôt et sortit de l'auberge, les deux adolescents sur ses talons. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la place principale du village, sobre place grisâtre. Au milieu de celle-ci se dressait la statue d'une Harpie usée par les intempéries. La statue avait une ressemblance qui sautait aux yeux avec La Grande, si bien que les deux adolescents se demandèrent si ce n'était pas elle. Liros, Link et Liliane se cachèrent tandis que les gardes de Karia s'empressaient d'arriver sur la place. Karia descendit du ciel noir et se posa à côté de la statue. L'homme qui semblait être le chef des gardes s'avança vers elle en tremblant.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Karia se posa doucement à côté de la statue, ses cheveux semblables à des serpents ondulants dans l'air. Le chef des gardes lui dit d'une voix chancelante :

- Madame …

- Silence ! cria la harpie. Je vous avez demandez de chercher tous les survivants dans le pays, et je vous vois, ici, à Maltia, occupés à boire et à chanter !

Le chef recula, ainsi que tous ses soldats. Karia leur ordonna :

- A genoux !

Ils firent ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais Karia, son visage déformé par la colère, joignit ses mains et un éclair transperça le corps du chef des gardes. Il fut réduit en un tas de poussière.

- Quelqu'un d'autre veut y passer ?

Les gardes, reculaient à genoux, en murmurant des « pitié ! » à la harpie. Celle-ci se radoucit quelque peu et dit :

- Parcourez le pays et …..

Karia renifla soudain. Elle tourna sa tête de droite à gauche, comme en flairant l'air.

- Que se passe-t-il, Madame ? Que sentez-vous ?

- Il y a au moins … un Elfe, tout prêt…. Non ! Plusieurs !

Link, Liliane se regardèrent surpris. Liros leur murmura :

- Venez, il faut partir ou Elle nous trouvera.

L'Elfe leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils sortirent de leur cachettes et avancèrent dans la pénombre vers la sortie de la ville. Ils entendirent Karia crier des ordres, puis plus rien. Liros les emmena dans la plaine au sud du village. Soudain, l'Elfe s'arrêta et Liliane, emportée par son élan, faillit se cogner contre lui. Link arriva en dernier et demanda à Liros ce qui n'allait pas.

- Chut ! fit ce dernier. Ecoutez …

Link tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendit d'abord que les cris qui provenaient du village et le bruit du vent. Puis il l'entendit … C'était un hurlement très faible, de bête.

- Les monstres viennent ! s'écria Liros. Courez avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent !

L'Elfe entraîna les deux adolescents dans une course effrénée mais bien courte. Les monstres arrivaient devant eux et les encerclèrent bientôt. Liliane les compta. Ils devaient être une vingtaine, au moins. Liros prit son arc, et, dans un mouvement de cape, Liliane perçut deux dagues à sa ceinture. Link dégaina l'épée de Légende et Liliane ses deux épées courtes. Les monstres rigolaient entre eux, contents d'avoir encerclé ce qu'ils croyaient être des humains égarés dans la pénombre. Soudain, l'un d'eux cria quelque chose dans une langue vulgaire qu'ils devaient parler couramment. Ils foncèrent sur les trois Elfes.

La bataille fut rude. Les monstres avaient une carapace dure comme la pierre, et même Liros avait du mal à les tuer. Liliane donna un coup à l'un des monstres dans le bas du dos, et l'ennemi de la jeune fille hurla de douleur. Celle-ci l'acheva avec un coup dans la figure.  
Elle cria à ses amis :

- Frappez-les dans le bas du dos !

Link et Liros suivirent son conseil qui se révéla efficace. Les monstres tombaient les uns après les autres, et bientôt il n'en resta plus aucun. Les trois Elfes rangèrent leurs armes puis continuèrent à marcher. L'air devenait lourd, et Liros dit soudain :

- Il va faire très noir. Il faut trouver une cachette pour dormir avant que les ténèbres ne s'épaississent encore plus.

Bien heureusement pour eux, ils dénichèrent assez vite une grotte qui les protègeraient pendant la nuit. Ils se reposèrent.

- Il faudra faire des tours de garde, dit Liros. Les monstres vont patrouiller dans le secteur pendant toute la nuit.

- Je me charge du premier tour de garde ! fit Link.

Liliane semblait vraiment fatigué, de plus la blessure que Karia lui avait fait au ventre ressaignait à cause d'un des monstres. Elle posa ses deux épées courtes par terre et s'allongea. Link arriva près d'elle et s'assit par terre. Liliane posa sa tête sur les jambes de Link qui fut surpris, mais la laissa faire. Liros s'endormit en regardant avec un sourire en coin Link caresser le visage serein de son amie qui dormait profondément.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Link montait la garde depuis un bon moment, la tête de Liliane posée sur ses genoux. Il regardait sa blessure au ventre qui, mal cicatrisée, manquait de saigner encore une fois. Il enleva les cheveux du visage de son amie qui dormait profondément, sa poitrine se soulevant et se rabaissant.  
Le jeune homme s'arracha à la contemplation de son amie quand il entendit un bruit en dehors de leur abri. « Sûrement un coup de vent » pensa-t-il. Il baissa les yeux sur le visage de la jeune Gerudo. Quelques minutes plus tard, Liros se réveilla et lui chuchota :

- Je vais prendre le relais. Rien à signaler ?

- Non, rien.

Link se coucha à coté de son amie, ses armes à portée de main. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'endormir fut Liros qui se posta à l'entrée de la grotte. L'Elfe scrutait les environs, tous ses sens aux aguets. Il resta longtemps debout, sans montrer aucun signe de fatigue, en regardant de temps à autre avec un sourire un peu triste les adolescents dormir. Le jour allait bientôt se lever, quand un cri retentit dans la nuit. Liliane se réveilla en sursaut, et attrapa ses armes avant de venir à coté de Liros.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? chuchota-t-elle en accrochant ses deux épées courtes à sa ceinture.

- Je crains le pire … A mon avis c'était soit Karia, soit une de ses créatures démoniaques.

Il soupira et regarda longuement la jeune Gerudo d'un regard pénétrant. Celle-ci soutint son regard mais vite elle baissa les yeux, en rougissant. Liros eut un sourire en coin et détourna son attention de Liliane.

- Il faut partir, dit-il.

- Bien. Je vais réveiller Link, répondit-elle d'un ton résigné.

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement du dormeur, et s'agenouilla à coté de lui. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, il dormait si bien ! Elle se pencha pourtant vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Link … réveille-toi, nous devons partir.

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux bleus pour fixer Liliane au-dessus de lui.

- Liliane … Le soleil n'est pas encore levé …

- Je sais, mais Liros dit qu'il faut partir.

La jeune fille s'écarta pour que Link puisse se lever. Celui-ci prit son épée et son bouclier hylien, puis se leva. Liros se tourna vers eux.

- Venez, la route est encore longue.

- Mais … puis-je vous demander où nous allons précisément ? dit Liliane.

- Nous allons dans la grande forêt, au sud. C'est là que réside notre reine. Elle pourra vous aider, car elle connaît les légendes et possède de grands pouvoirs.

La jeune Gerudo inclina la tête, et ils partirent.

Les trois compagnons traversèrent bien des terres en quelques jours. Liros ne leur donnait que peu de moments de répit, car il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une semaine dans des monts rocheux.

- Nous y voilà, dit Liros, il faut traverser ses monts. Après nous arriveront à la lisière de la forêt.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour arriver jusqu'à la forêt ? demanda Link, essoufflé.

- Non. La forêt où nous allons est grande et il y habite des monstres. Si nous contournons les monts, nous arriverons à un autre point de la forêt, précisément l'endroit où des créatures repoussantes au service de Karia vivent. Vous n'auriez pas envie de passer par là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, tout compte fait, non ! fit Link.

Liliane éclata de rire, ce qui remonta le moral de son ami qui n'avait pas du tout envie de passer dans les monts rocheux assez hostiles qui se présentaient devant eux. Liros sourit, et s'enfonça dans les marais. Liliane posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, lui sourit, et rejoint l'Elfe qui avançait à grandes enjambées. Link lui emboîta le pas avec un sourire en coin.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Liros et les deux adolescents avançaient depuis plusieurs jours dans les monts rocheux. La trajet était pénible, mais, par chance, aucun monstres ne s'était présenté. Le soir du troisième, ils avaient traversé plus de la moitié des monts. Lorsque la lune se leva, ils s'arrêtèrent pour dormir. Ils avaient tué un animal au début de la traversée, mais bientôt leur réserve de nourriture serait à sec. Ils mangèrent tous un peu puis Liros décida de prendre le premier tour de garde. Link ne se fit pas prier et, fatigué, s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt. Liliane resta près du feu pour se réchauffer. Liros, lui, se tenait debout, à la lumière de la lune. Il regarda Liliane et lui dit :

- Vous devriez dormir.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil malgré la journée passée.

- Tous les gens disent ça, mais quand ils s'allongent, ils dorment tout de suite.

- Les enfants le font, et je ne suis plus une enfant, fit Liliane.

- Vous êtes une enfant pour moi.

Il baissa les yeux pour contempler le feu. Liliane le regarda. Il avait un beau visage, mais on ne pouvait lui donner un âge. Il sentit qu'elle l'observait et il leva ses yeux verts vers elle. La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Liros s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Quel âge avez-vous, Liros ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder. Je ne dirais pas que vous êtes vieux mais … en fait je ne saurais vous donner un âge.

- Oh, je serais vieux pour vous, mais par rapport aux gens de mon peuple, je suis très jeune. J'ai 120 ans si vous voulez vraiment savoir.

Liros regarda Liliane qui était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle le fixa soudainement puis lui dit :

- Avez-vous choisi votre vie, Liros ? Avez-vous la vie que vous vouliez avoir ?

- Non … on m'a demandé d'être espion, et je le suis devenu … pour l'amour de ma Reine et pour la survie de mon peuple.

La jeune fille frissonna soudainement, et Liros s'en aperçu. Il enleva sa cape et la donna à Liliane, puis il entreprit de ranimer le feu.

- Essayez de dormir, dit l'Elfe, la journée de demain sera longue.

Il se retourna quand Liliane comprit :

- Vous allez veiller toute la nuit !

- Je pourrai le faire, mais …

- Non ! réveillez-moi ! Je veillerai moi aussi !

- Bien. Dormez bien.

La jeune Gerudo s'enveloppa dans la cape de l'Elfe et dormit presque immédiatement.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Liros voulu réveiller Liliane comme elle lui avait demandé, malgré cela quand il s'approcha d'elle pour la réveiller, son cœur se serra. Elle dormait si bien ! Cependant il s'accroupi à coté d'elle et la secoua doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Liros de ses grands yeux marrons.

- Vous m'avez demandé de vous réveiller, et je l'ai fais, chuchota l'Elfe.

Liliane lui sourit,mais son sourire se figea tandis qu'elle observait Liros. Ses cheveux couleur de nuit _coulaient _littéralement sur son épaule, et elle eut la furieuse envie de les toucher et les caresser. Son regard remonta jusqu'au visage de l'elfe, dont les yeux brillaient d'amusement. Rougissant quelque peu, Liliane se leva à la suite de Liros.Elle lui redonna sa capeet l'observas'allonger pour dormir.  
Liliane resta à un bon moment à veiller, regardant alternativement ses deux amis qui dormaient profondément. Soudain un cri l'arracha à ses pensées, réveillant en même temps Link et Liros.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Link.

- Je sais pas ! s'exclama la jeune Gerudo. Quelqu'un a poussé un cri …

Un nouveau appel arrêta Liliane en plein milieu de sa phrase. Une silhouette se découpa dans le noir. Un grognement furieux retentit aussi dans les ténèbres. Link s'élança dans le noir, et, n'écoutant pas ce que lui disait son amie, il sortit son épée, prêt à se battre.

- Link ! Oh la la, pourquoi il ne m'écoute jamais !

Liliane partit rejoindre le héros, suivi de près par Liros. Ils arrivèrent à coté de Link qui essayait de voir à travers les ténèbres. Liros, lui, s'habitua plus vite au noir que les adolescents et remarqua soudain le monstre et la jeune fille qui hurlait.

- Là ! cria-t-il.

- Il nous faut de la lumière ! s'écria Link.

Le médaillon de Liliane brilla brusquement, répandant un doux éclat tout autour d'elle. La créature brailla en regardant la lumière qui provenait du médaillon. Il courut vers Liliane mais s'arrêta bien vite. Link et Liros avait tiré en même temps. Deux flèches étaient plantés dans le corps du monstre qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Les trois amis se tournèrent vers la jeune fille recroquevillée contre un rocher. Malgré vêtements rapiécés et sales, les deux adolescents la reconnurent tout de suite

- Zelda !


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Liliane et Link regardèrent ahuris la jeune princesse s'approcher d'eux, toute aussi étonnée.

- Mais … fit Link, ébahi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Link !

Zelda sauta au cou du héros du Temps. Elle s'écarta de lui et dit :

- Mais pourquoi es-tu parti sans rien me dire ? Pourquoi es-tu parti, d'abord ? Et où sommes-nous ?

Link essaya de calmer Zelda qui était vraiment rassurée de le voir. Pendant ce temps-là, Liros questionnait Liliane :

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est la princesse d'Hyrule, Zelda.

- C'est sa petite amie ?

- Non ! C'est une de ses amies d'enfance.

Zelda regarda Liliane et Liros.

- Ah parce qu'elle est là elle aussi ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- On va tout vous expliquer, princesse, dit Liliane d'une voix très calme et tranquille.

Liliane fit le récit de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la forêt Kokiri.

- Eh bien, quelle histoire !

- Mais et toi, Zelda, demanda Link, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- A peu près au moment de votre départ, des monstre sont arrivés en Hyrule. De plus, on retrouvait des Zoras et des Kokiris la peau ridée, les muscles glacés et on ne pouvait plus les réveiller. Les monstres détruisaient les moissons et le peuple commençait à avoir faim au point que certains virent se plaindre devant mon père le roi. Un soir, les monstres attaquèrent le château. Les gardes les repoussèrent sans grande difficulté, mais certains purent entrer dans le Temple du Temps, où j'étais. Ils sautèrent sur moi, j'ai pu en détruire quelques uns mais ils m'assommèrent. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une tente. Des cris venaient de dehors. Je regardai ce qu'il se passait et je vis une … harpie. Horrible ! Elle donnait des ordres ici et là, si bien que les gardes étaient trop occupés et je pus partir sans être vue. J'étais dans des sortes de petits montagnes, dans un col qui avait une forme de corne.

Liros devint blême.

- Oh non ! Ils ont prit le col ! Mes frères ne pourront plus passer là pour retourner en Hyrule ! Par Din, pourquoi ?

Liliane posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Elfe pour le calmer. Zelda reprit son récit.

- J'ai voyagé pendant un temps indéfinissable pour atterrir dans ces monts. Ensuite j'ai rencontré par malheur ce monstre ( elle désigna le cadavre ) qui m'a poursuivi jusqu'ici.  
- Vous avez du beaucoup marcher pour venir jusqu'ici, princesse.

Il marqua une pause tandis qu'ils revenaient vers le campement.

- Mais ces monstres vont toujours en groupes. Il doit y en avoir pas très loin d'ici.

Heureusement nous ne sommes plus très loin de la lisière de la forêt, dit Liros en montrant les arbres qui se dressaient devant eux. Si nous avons de la chance, nous arriverons sans nous battre à la demeure de ma reine.

Ils prirent leurs affaires, et Liliane éteignit le feu. Les quatre compagnons partirent.

Mais la chance ne tourna pas en leur faveur. Ils étaient presque devant la forêt que des serviteurs de Karia arrivèrent et les encerclèrent. Liros, Liliane et Link dégainèrent leurs armes. Liros soupira et Liliane le vit.

- Bah, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil, c'est la routine !

L'Elfe lui sourit et la jeune fille porta son attention sur Zelda.

- Euh … Princesse ?

- Oui ?

- Vous n'avez toujours pas appris à vous battre ?

- Ce n'est pas un devoir de princesse.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ! Les princesses se font sauver, généralement ! Espérons que Link veuille bien vous protéger !

Zelda fit la moue et la belle Gerudo éclata de rire.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Les monstres foncèrent sur eux. Liliane trancha la tête du premier qui se présentait à elle, tandis que Liros les abattait avec ses flèches. Link avait donné son bouclier à Zelda, et s'amusait à tuer ses ennemis à l'épée. Zelda, quand elle ne se protégeait pas avec le bouclier de Link, envoya des sphères magiques sur les monstres. La bataille continua comme ça pendant un bout de temps quand les monstres s'écartèrent. Deux énormes trolls avançaient vers les quatre compagnons en balançant leurs grosses massues. L'un fonça sur Liros et Liliane, l'autre sur Link et Zelda.

Zelda et Link étaient en mauvaise posture. Il n'avait jamais vu de troll et savaient encore moins les combattre. Le monstre, de ses yeux rouges, remarqua la forme de Zelda qui se protégeait de ses coups de massue. Il avança de son pas lourd vers elle tandis que Link essayait de rejoindre la princesse. Le troll se prépara à donner un coup fatal à Zelda qui ne bougeait pas.

- Zelda !

Link était trop loin et il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre car ses ennemis le submergeait. Le troll balança sa massue et porta le coup à la princesse.

- ZELDA !

Link réussit à passer à travers la foule de créatures démoniaques qui lui barra le passage en utilisant le feu de Din, et il courut voir l'endroit où Zelda devait être étendue.  
Il fut grandement soulagé en voyant la princesse debout. Elle avait invoqué l'amour de Nayru et avait été protégée du coup du troll. Celui-ci, surpris et désarçonné par la magie de Zelda, titubait. Zelda cria :

-Link ! Je sais ! La glace ! Tire !

Link sortit son arc et prit une flèche de glace. La flèche se plante dans le corps du troll qui se transforma en glace Le corps glacé du troll tomba sur les monstres et explosa tuant quelques ennemis au passage.

Liliane évita un coup de massue en faisant une roulade sur le coté, et Liros essayait tant bien que mal de tirer sur le troll en évitant ses grosses mains qui donnaient des claques à qui voulait.

- Attention !

Liliane se retourna pour se baisser et éviter de justesse un coup de massue dans la figure.

- Il est vachement grand ! cria la jeune fille à Liros. Quel est son point faible ?

- La langue !

Elle eut soudain une idée.

- Liros ! Donnez-moi un peu de temps !

L'Elfe détourna l'attention du troll pour que Liliane fasse ce qu'elle voulait. Elle passa dans le dos du troll et, dans un saut spectaculaire, elle sauta sur son dos.  
Le troll grogna et bougea dans tous les sens pour essayer de la faire tomber. Elle monta sur sa tête avec une habileté surprenante, et enfonça une de ses deux épées courtes dans la tête du monstre. Le troll hurla de douleur et Liros en profita pour lui tirer sur la langue. Le monstre donna quelques coups de massue ici et là avant de tomber. Mais l'Elfe reçut un coup et fut projeté dans les airs pour atterrir par terre dans un craquement horrible.

Les monstres étaient furieux d'avoir perdu deux trolls. Ils se ruèrent sur les quatre compagnons qui se battirent comme il purent. Mais Liros était déjà gravement blessé et Liliane et ses amis le défendaient tant bien que mal.  
Link avait un entaille à la jambe, Zelda était blessée à la hanche, Liliane avait reçu un coup sur la poitrine et le nombre de leurs ennemis ne faisaient que croître. Soudain, des drôles de sifflements sortirent de la forêt. Les trois amis se retournèrent et virent avec joie que des Elfes se joignaient à eux dans la bataille. Les monstres ne survécurent pas et moururent tous sous les armes elfiques.  
Liliane se précipita tout de suite aux cotés de Liros qui avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Elle s'accroupit à coté de lui et regarda sa blessure. Il s'était fracassé par terre et le bas de son dos était découpé en une énorme blessure. Il avait une entaille sur la jambe, et une autre sur le bras gauche. Zelda et Link arrivèrent près de leurs deux amis. Liliane se tourna vers Zelda, les yeux rougis.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire, princesse ?

Zelda regarda Liliane. Celle-ci s'était beaucoup attachée à Liros au cours de leurs voyage. Zelda ne pensait pas pouvoir faire grand chose, mais elle se décida en voyant le regard que lui adressaient Liliane et Link.

- Je vais essayer.

Elle s'approcha de Liros et commença à le soigner. Elle ne put pas grand chose comme elle l'avait pensé, mais au moins l'hémorragie du dos de l'Elfe s'arrêtait peu à peu.  
Un des Elfes qui avait battu les monstres s'approcha d'eux. Les trois adolescents se retournèrent. L'Elfe avait les cheveux sombres et les yeux bruns. Il était habillé assez richement, et Liros murmura :

- Seigneur …

- Ne dites rien, Liros, vous souffriez encore plus.

L'Elfe se tourna vers les trois adolescents et leur dit :

- Je suis le seigneur Gael, le roi des Elfes. Venez, d'autres monstres pourraient revenir.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Le seigneur Gael appela deux des siens pour aider Liros à marcher. Liliane, Zelda et Link les suivirent dans la forêt. Gael arriva près d'eux et leur dit :

- Eh bien, vous voilà enfin. La Reine Amilia avait prédit votre arrivée. Heureusement que nous vous avons trouvé, sinon vous seriez morts !

- Nous vous serons toujours reconnaissants, seigneur, fit Zelda.

Gael les emmena jusqu'à une cascade. Il passa dans un chemin derrière celle-ci et intima les autres de le suivre. Les trois adolescents suivis de Liros et les Elfes passèrent sur les pas de Gael pour arriver dans une clairière.  
Liros fut déposé sur un lit de feuilles et les Elfes s'empressait de le soigner. Liliane et Link restaient près de lui, et ne voulaient pas se faire soigner.

- Soignez-le au lieu de vous occuper de nous ! fit Liliane qui avait l'air vraiment inquiète.

Les Elfes n'insistèrent pas et firent tout ce qu'il purent pour Liros.

Le soir venu, Zelda alla voir Link qui s'entretenait avec Gael. Elle entra dans la tente, et s'assit au cotés de son ami.

- Princesse, dit Gael, nous allons partir demain matin, à l'aube. Nous arriverons vers midi à ma demeure.

- Bien.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit le seigneur.

- Bonne nuit.

Gael sourit à la princesse et sortit de la tente. Link se tourna vers Zelda et lui demanda :

- Comment va Liros ?

- Il s'en sort. Liliane reste près de lui.

Le cœur de Link se serra en revoyant dans son esprit l'image de Liliane tenant la main de l'Elfe. Il détourna la tête pour que Zelda ne remarque pas son malaise. Celle-ci s'occupait d'autre chose. Elle avait pris une pommade et essayait de soigner sa hanche qui saignait. Link, qui la vit, eut un petit sourire, prit Zelda dans ses bras et la posa sur un lit de feuille. Il lui prit la pommade et la soigna. Elle s'endormit à moitié et Link, après l'avoir contemplé, s'en alla voir son amie Gerudo.

Liliane, pendant ce temps-là, était à coté de Liros, qui était à moitié endormi. Elle serrait sa main dans la sienne, et contemplait son visage. Il se réveilla tout à coup et s'assit dans son lit. Liliane le força à se rallonger et lui dit :

- Reposez-vous… vous n'êtes pas guéri.

- Je peux quand même m'asseoir.

Liliane le laissa faire.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Moins de deux heures, le soleil n'est pas encore au zénith.

- Vous avez vu le seigneur …

- oui.

Liros remarqua soudain la plaie qui saignait encore sur la poitrine de Liliane et s'écria :

- Vous ne vous êtes pas soigné ?

- Non …

- Mais allez le faire ! Vous n'allez pas rester éternellement comme ça !

Liliane se leva et partit chercher quelque chose pour se soigner. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Link qui lui montra la pommade dans sa main avec un sourire en coin. Liliane le regarda, sourit aussi et prit la pommade. Elle le serra dans sa main et remercia son ami.

- Liros est guéri ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il se repose maintenant, enfin j'espère.

- Tu passe beaucoup de temps avec lui …

- Ma parole, Link, serais-tu jaloux ?

- Non !

La belle Gerudo sourit, prit le visage de son ami dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Ne mens pas …

Link rougit et se détourna de son ami, mal à l'aise.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Liros, Link…

- Je sais …

- A voir ta réaction, on croirait que non !

Liliane rit doucement, sans se moquer, puis embrassa Link sur la joue et partit se soigner.

**.oOo.**

Le lendemain matin, Liliane fut réveillé par Liros qui semblait en pleine forme. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux marrons et le regarda.

- il faut vous lever, Liliane, fit l'Elfe, nous allons partir.

- Déjà ?

Liros sourit en l'entendant.

- Venez, dit-il, il faut vous lever.

- Alors vous sortez.

Liros comprit soudain pourquoi elle gardait la couverture sur elle et sortit en rougissant quelque peu. Liliane s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la tente où elle était. Elle s'avança vers Zelda et Link.

- Alors, bien dormi ? demanda Link en la voyant arriver vers eux.

- Oui, ça va ! Je me sens en forme pour cette nouvelle journée !

Liliane regarda Zelda et celle-ci lui sourit. La jeune Gerudo avait remarqué le changement de comportement à son égard depuis que la princesse était revenue. Mais cela la stupéfiait vraiment, bien que son visage ne montrait aucun étonnement.  
Le seigneur Gael arriva ainsi que Liros vinrent les voir.

- Venez ! dit le seigneur. Nous sommes tous prêts.

Link et Zelda suivirent le seigneur, et Liliane marcha derrière eux, sentant le regard brillant de Liros posé sur elle. Celui-ci la suivit. Il arriva à son niveau et marcha au même rythme qu'elle. La belle Gerudo leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il ne la regardait pas. Mais il détourna bien vite son regard des arbres et la fixa intensément. Elle baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Link et Zelda ralentirent pour arriver à coté d'eux.

Vers 11 heures du matin, la petite troupe arriva en vue d'un énorme arbre qui devait faire au moins 15 mètres de large et 25 mètres de haut. Le seigneur Gael avança vers l'arbre et leva sa main gauche.  
L'arbre sembla changer de couleur, il passa du gris au marron, pour devenir noir, et soudain il devint creux. Il sembla se fissurer et une ouverture apparut dedans. Le seigneur Gael s'avança dans le passage, se retourna et leur fit signe de le suivre. Liliane, Zelda, Link et Liros vinrent à coté de lui.

- Bienvenue, chers amis, dans la demeure des Elfes !


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Les adolescents regardèrent autour d'eux, découvrant le paysage. Ils étaient dans une véritable ville dans l'énorme arbre. En vérité, et cela étonna les adolescents, l'arbre était entièrement creux et des maisons étaient construites dedans. Mais, au beau milieu de l'arbre géant se trouvait un palais de marbre.

- Eh ben ! dit Link. Comme c'est grand !

- Et comme c'est beau ! ajouta Zelda en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Liliane était tout aussi émerveillée que ses amis. Elle s'avança à coté du seigneur Gael et lui demanda :

- Comment faites-vous pour rester ici ?

- L'arbre est protégé par un sortilège, expliqua le seigneur. Et Karia elle-même a peur d'aller dans la forêt. Ses montres ne vont presque jamais dans les bois, à cause de toutes les légendes qui courent dessus.

Liliane avait la réponse à sa question. Le seigneur Gael les incita à le suivre et ils allèrent tous au palais.  
Ils entrèrent dedans et se trouvèrent dans un long couloir. Ils le traversèrent et, arrivés à la porte, le seigneur Gael dit :

- Maintenant, il faut suivre un ordre précis. J'irais en premier. Princesse, Héros du Temps, damoiselle, vous irez après moi. Ensuite les autres pourront suivre comme ils voudront.

Les adolescents firent ce qu'avait dit le seigneur avait dit. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et la petite troupe s'avança dans la salle du trône. La Reine Amilia était droite, debout devant son trône, souriante.  
Le seigneur Gael s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur son épaule. Puis il se retourna et dit :

- Mes amis, je vous présente la Reine Amilia, qui, avec ses prédictions, vous a sauvé des monstres de Karia.

La Reine Amilia sourit aux adolescents et à Liros. Elle avait, contrairement à son mari, des yeux bleus, mais sa chevelure était brune.

- Bienvenue à vous, enfants des déesses. Je suis heureuse de vous savoir en sécurité.

Elle marqua une pause et reprit :

- C'est moi qui vous ai fait venir jusqu'ici. Dans un but précis : je dois vous révéler certaines choses. Si vous voulez bien me suivre …

La Reine descendit de l'estrade où elle était et partit vers une porte adjacente. Liliane, Link, Zelda et Liros la suivirent. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où était rentré la reine et Liros referma la porte.

- Eh bien, maintenant, il est temps, héros, et toi aussi damoiselle Liliane, de vous révéler votre passé.

Link et son amie Gerudo furent surpris, mais ne dirent rien. La reine soupira :

- Il y a bien longtemps que vos parents sont morts, mais cela, vous le savez. Vos parents étaient des gens exceptionnels, et ils m'étaient très chers, ainsi qu'au roi.

- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer qu'ils ils étaient vraiment, demanda Link avec timidité, ne voulant pas froisser la reine. Je pense que parler de nos parents respectifs serait mieux.

- Mais je ne peux pas, dit la reine Amilia, vu que vous avez les mêmes parents !

- QUOI ?

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, ahuris. Zelda était toute aussi étonnée, mais Liros souriait.

- Vous avez les mêmes parents. Votre père était un très grand guerrier, et son nom était connu chez tous les Elfes. Votre mère, elle, était très gentille douce, généreuse, … on pouvait dire qu'elle avait toutes les qualités du monde. Je ne puis dire le prénom de votre père, mais votre mère s'appelait Elina.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Ils se sont mariés avant leur majorité, et on eu leur premier enfant peu après leur mariage.

- Tristan, murmura Liliane.

- Oui, c'est bien son nom, acquiesça la reine. Mais je ne sais pas ce que les déesses ont décidé pour lui.

- Il a été tué par Ganondorf, dit Liliane, la gorge serré et des larmes de fureur et de tristesse au yeux.

- Oh je suis désolée, fit la reine en voyant son malaise.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, répondit Liliane.

- Reprenez, s'il vous plait, demanda Link en posant maladroitement une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

- Bien, reprit Amilia, comme je disais, vos parents ont conçus Tristan. Celui-ci a été élevé à la cour et est devenu un guerrier comme son père. Mais en ce temps-là, la menace de Karia était beaucoup plus forte qu'aujourd'hui. Elle connaissait vos parents et les haïssait plus que tout. Votre mère était enceinte de vous, et le seigneur Gael, vos parents et moi-même avons décidé de mettre à l'abri les futurs enfants ainsi que Tristan bien qu'il ai toujours été un garçon d'une force et d'un courage incroyable. Vos parents sont donc partis pour Hyrule. Mais votre pays, princesse, était en guerre. Vos parents ont évité de peu de mourir et ont décidé de vous séparer. Pour votre bien, car Karia vous aurez trouvé trop facilement si elle avait cru bon d'aller en Hyrule. Mais elle avait pris la précaution de mettre des espions dans votre terre. Votre mère, Elina, a accouché de vous deux. Ils vous ont séparés tout de suite. Votre père a demandé à Tristan d'emmener la fille dans la Vallée Gerudo.

- Moi, dit Liliane.

- Exactement. Mais Karia avait été prévenu de l'arrivée de vos parents en Hyrule par un de ses espions et a accouru. Votre père l'a affronté et … est mort.

Amilia baissa les yeux.

- Ensuite votre mère a couru vers la forêt Kokiri le plus vite possible, avec le bébé dans les bras, sachant que Karia la poursuivait. Elle confia l'enfant à l'Arbre Mojo, puis fut tué par Karia.  
Le silence suivit sa réplique, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient plongés dans leur pensées.

- Mais, dit Liliane, comment avez-vous fait pour connaître toute l'histoire ? Vous n'étiez pas là !

- En effet, dit Liros, mais j'y étais.

Liliane se tourna brusquement vers lui, surprise, ainsi que Link et Zelda.

- J'étais un grand ami de vos parents avant leur mort. J'ai insisté pour les suivre. Je les vu mourir, mais je n'ai malheureusement rien pu faire pour les sauver.

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Mais Liliane lui dit :

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien et vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous n'avez rien pu faire. Karia est une créature effrayante et maintes personnes ne pourraient rester à proximité d'elle, qu'ils soient courageux ou non. Vous avez fait preuve de courage en restant avec nos parents et je pense, non, je sais qu'ils vous remercieraient s'ils le pouvaient.

Liros leva les yeux vers Liliane et lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas un hasard si c'est Liros qui vous a trouvé, fit Amilia. Il était un des seuls à pouvoir vous reconnaître.

La reine soupira.

- Eh bien je pense que cette discussion est close. Vous pouvez disposer à présent. Mais vous êtes invité au bal de ce soir, les Elfes seraient ravis de rencontrer les enfants de leurs anciens héros.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Link et Liliane, après être sortis de la pièce où la Reine Amilia leur avait révélé leur enfance, bombardaient de questions Liros pour tout savoir sur leurs parents. L'Elfe répondait calmement. Il s'était préparé à cette séance de questions. Zelda suivait les trois compagnons avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent dans une cour où la lumière du soleil entrait par un trou dans l'écorce de l'arbre géant. Les quatre compagnons s'assirent sur des bancs et parlèrent de tout et de rien

- Alors comme ça tu n'as rien pu me dire avant de partir jouer les héros, Link ? dit Zelda avec un sourire.

- Tu demanderas ça à Enya la déesse-mère, elle t'expliquera pourquoi !

Les deux amis commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment tandis que Liliane restait pensive, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Liros s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

- Tout va bien, damoiselle Liliane ?

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et lui dit :

- Pourquoi me dites-vous « damoiselle » ? Vous ne m'avez jamais appelé comme ça !

L'Elfe regarda la jeune Gerudo qui, amusée, ne pouvait enlever le sourire qu'elle avait au coin des lèvres.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, Liliane ?

- Juste un peu. Ca vous ennuie ? Je peux arrêter.

- Non, c'est bon.

Elle sourit malicieusement, et regarda Zelda qui riait sous le regard affectueux de Link.  
Son regard se posa sur son frère, et celui-ci la fixa, son sourire disparaissant peu à peu. Liliane partit soudainement de la petite cour pour déambuler, histoire de pouvoir réfléchir en paix. Mais pas pour longtemps. Link la rejoignit assez vite.

- Liliane …

La jeune Elfe le regarda intensément, et le jeune homme se tut.

- Ne dis rien, chuchota-t-elle. Je sais à quoi tu penses.

Link baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de celle qui était sa sœur. Il avait pensé l'aimer, auparavant, et savoir qu'elle était sa sœur lui avait fait un choc.

- Nous nous aimons comme des frères et sœurs, Link, murmura Liliane, comme si elle devinait sa pensée.

- Je sais …

Link leva son regard et le plongea dans les yeux de sa sœur. Celle-ci le soutint, et serra soudainement son frère dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je croyais t'aimer, murmura la jeune Gerudo, mais maintenant je sais que tu es mon frère et que je t'aime quoi qu'il puisse t'arriver.

Le jeune Elfe sourit et se détacha doucement de Liliane. Il sourit et dit :

- Allons voir Zelda et Liros !

**.oOo. **

Le soir venu, Zelda partit voir Link. La princesse avait enfilé une robe bleue avec un décolleté plongeant. Elle avait demandé où était la salle où se déroulerait la fête et avait été le plus vite possible voir son ami. Elle entra dans la salle et aperçut Link qui parlait avec Liros. Zelda s'avança vers eux et Link lui dit :

- Tu es toujours aussi belle, Zelda.

- Merci.

Elle croisa le regard de Liros qui inclina la tête. Elle lui sourit et tourna on attention vers Link.

- Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la prit par le bras et ils se retirèrent dans une sorte de balcon qui donnait sur l'ensemble de la ville. Zelda s'avança et s'appuya sur le balcon, l'air soucieux. Link s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

- Tu veux me parler ?

Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air inquiet.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer.

- Allons, Zelda, nous sommes en sécurité ici ! s'exclama Link. Et puis, tu n'as rien à craindre, je serais toujours à tes cotés.

Zelda regarda Link qui lui sourit. Elle lui rendit et le jeune Elfe lui serra affectueusement l'épaule.

La salle de bal se remplissait peu à peu mais Liros ne voyait toujours pas Liliane. Il l'aperçut soudain. Elle était assise sur un des multiples bancs de la salle et contemplait les personnes qui arrivaient en masse. Elle sourit en voyant Liros s'avancer vers elle.

- Vous êtes toute seule, damoiselle ?

- Je suis partie en retard, c'est endroit est si grand que j'ai failli me perdre !

- Vous n'êtes pas encore habituée.

Il la regarda. Elle portait une robe blanche serrée avec des manches tombantes et un décolleté. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et ils tombaient sur ses épaules.

- Vous êtes plus que belle, dit-il.

- Merci, répondit la belle Gerudo en baissant la tête.

Il s'assit à ses cotés et lui dit en regardant Link et Zelda se parler :

- Qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait de savoir que Link est votre frère ?

- Je croyais aimer Link, j'avais un sentiment pour lui et je l'ai toujours … il aura toujours une place dans mon cœur, une place toute particulière …mais c'est mon frère et je me rends compte que je l'aime comme un frère et pas … enfin…

Elle se tut, mal à l'aise, et Liros regretta ses paroles. Liliane le remarqua et lui dit avec un sourire chaleureux :

- C'est pas grave, ça m'a fait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un.

Elle lui serra affectueusement l'épaule et se leva pour rejoindre Zelda et son frère.

La suite de la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Les trois adolescents s'amusèrent toute la soirée. Liliane aperçut soudainement Liros qui parlait avec le seigneur Gael.  
Elle laissa les deux amis ensemble et partit le voir. Gael et Liros la virent arriver. Le seigneur sourit.

- Eh bien, damoiselle, est-ce que cette soirée vous plait ?

- Je m'amuse beaucoup et je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau palais !

Gael rit.  
- Eh bien, je pense que je vais vous laisser, Liros.  
Celui-ci sourit et le seigneur lui parla en langue elfique. Liros lui répondit. Liliane, qui n'avait jamais apprit la langue des Elfes, et les voir parler une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'embrouillait quelque peu. Mais le seigneur Gael partit voir sa femme et Liros se tourna en souriant vers la belle Gerudo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? demanda Liliane

- Oh rien d'important.

Il sourit malicieusement et lui dit en entendant les musiciens commencer à jouer :

- Vous m'accorderez bien cette danse ?

- Avec plaisir !

Elle prit la main que lui tendait l'Elfe et ils avancèrent au milieu de la piste de danse. Mais, alors qu'ils commençaient à bien s'amuser, un garde entra en courant dans la salle. Il avança vers le roi, tous les regards posés sur lui et dit :

- Seigneur ! Tritian arrive dans la forêt, il sait que nous nous cachons ici à cause du pouvoir de son médaillon ! Il vient avec une armée de monstres !

- C'est vrai, chuchota Liros à la jeune Gerudo, le médaillon de Tritian est attiré par le pouvoir de votre médaillon, damoiselle Liliane.

- Oh !

Liliane mit ses mains devant sa bouche, soudainement consciente que c'était elle qui les condamnait tous. Link et Zelda vinrent à coté d'eux, et le jeune héros posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur pour la calmer. Le garde continua de parler.

- Karia arrivera bientôt, elle sait que l'autre médaillon est proche !

Liliane se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Il veut aller au Temple de la Grande Déesse !

Une grand frisson parcouru l'assistance. Le seigneur Gael demanda le silence et s'avança vers les trois adolescents et Liros.

- Venez, dit-il simplement.

Il emmena les quatre amis dans une pièce adjacente. Il ferma la porte et se retourna brusquement pour leur dire :

- Je suppose que vous savez qui est Tritian ?

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête.

- S'il arrive à nous trouver, nous sommes déjà morts. Il faut arriver avant lui au Temple de la Grande Déesse.

- Nous irons, dit Link. Enya nous a demandé de détruire Karia et son bras droit Tritian, et nous le ferons. Nous récupèrerons le médaillon.

- Vous tenez vraiment à le faire ? demanda le roi.

- Nous y tenons, répondit fermement Zelda.

- Bien. Liros, je suppose que vous irez avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur.

Le seigneur Gael soupira.

- Vous partirez demain matin. Maintenant, allez vous reposer.

- Bonne nuit seigneur.

Les quatre compagnons se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs chambres respectives.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Zelda était inquiète. Le lendemain, ils allaient partir au Temple de la Grande Déesse. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Link, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.  
La princesse frappa à la porte. Link, surpris, la laissa entrer. Elle s'assit sur le lit de son ami. Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je t'avais dit que quelque chose arriverait, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'aurai bien du te croire, Zelda, mais tu me connais, je ne crois que ce que je vois.

La princesse sourit. Mais, soudainement, elle repensa à son père, aux sages, et à tous ses amis en Hyrule. Elle baissa la tête et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Le jeune héros remarqua qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots et, doucement, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Allez, Zelda, il faut pas t'inquiéter, je suis sur que ton père va bien. Et si les monstres leur ont fait quoique ce soit, je te jure que je les vengerais.

La princesse leva ses yeux en larmes vers Link.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Tu doute de moi, Zelda ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune Hylienne fit la moue et Link rit, ce qui redonna le sourire à la princesse.

- Merci de m'avoir remonter le moral, Link.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et voulut sortir de la salle mais le jeune héros le retint. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

- Zelda, je …

Il cilla devant la regard de la princesse, et se retourna en la lâchant. La princesse le regarda, surprise, et eu soudainement un sourire en coin. Elle s'avança près du jeune héros et l'obligea à la regarder. Il tourna lentement son visage vers elle, et la fixa avec étonnement. Elle sourit malicieusement, et approcha son visage de celui de son ami. Elle l'approcha si près que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Maintenant, la princesse ne souriait plus. Le jeune homme rougit un peu, puis, poussé par un élan irrésistible, il prit le visage de l'Hylienne entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement.  
Zelda s'écarta doucement du jeune héros, lui caressa la joue, puis sortit de la salle sans dire un mot.

Liliane était complètement bouleversée. A cause d'elle et de son médaillon, ce qui restait du peuple elfe allait disparaître ! Elle n'acceptait pas ça. La jeune fille ne rentra pas dans sa chambre et déambula dans tout le palais. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Liros.

- Liliane, te voilà, fit Liros.

La jeune Gerudo ne dit rien, mais leva la tête vers ses deux amis.

- Liliane, ne vous croyez pas responsable de ce qui arrive, déclara l'Elfe. Si Karia et Tritian avait votre médaillon, plus rien n'existerait sur cette terre.

Liliane ne répondit pas non plus. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendait bien ce que lui disait son ami, mais cela ne la réconfortait pas du tout. Liros s'en rendit bien compte, et il soupira. Liros regarda la jeune Gerudo. Elle sentit sûrement son regard car elle leva la tête pour le dévisager et baissa la tête immédiatement.

- Dois-je vous répéter ce que j'ai dit, Liliane ? dit-il. Vous n'êtes pas responsable.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire que je ne le suis pas, s'exclama la jeune femme. A cause de moi Tritian va venir et Karia ne tardera pas à le rejoindre.

Liros prit la jeune femme par les épaules.

- Vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable. Si Din n'avait pas créé Karia rien ne serait arrivé. Les médaillons n'existeraient pas et tous les Elfes seraient vivants. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Ce sont les déesses qui ont fait une erreur. Si vous avez ce médaillon c'est que vous êtes destinée, tout comme votre frère, à sauver notre peuple. Vous ne pouvez pas être responsable de ce qui arrive. ( oulà ! il parle beaucoup celui-la et en + il se répète ! lol)

Liliane leva la tête vers son ami et lui sourit.

- Merci.

L'Elfe lui rendit son sourire et ils partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, les quatre compagnons furent réveillés très tôt, le seigneur Gael voulait qu'il partent le plus vite possible. Ils sortirent du palais et marchèrent sans rien dire vers le portail sculpté qui se dressait au bout de la ville. En vérité, cette porte était bizarre. Il y avait bien l'arcade où était écrite les runes, mais pas de porte véridique, seulement une sorte de tourbillon magique bleuté. Ils virent le seigneur Gael qui se tenait debout près de la sortie. Les quatre amis s'approchèrent de lui.

- Je vais vous faire sortir de notre cachette.

Il leva les bras aux ciel. Le tourbillon au milieu de la porte changea brusquement de couleur, et cela plusieurs fois. Soudain, sans une bruit, le tourbillon bleuté disparut, laissant entrevoir la forêt à travers l'arcade. Les quatre compagnons ainsi que le seigneur Gael sortirent de l'arbre et allèrent dans la forêt.

- Eh bien, c'est ici que je vous quitte, fit le seigneur. Nous allons nous préparer à la guerre, si Tritian et Karia la déclarent. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. J'espère que je vous reverrai.

Il inclina la tête puis retourna dans le portail. Lorsque celui-ci disparut, laissant l'écorce de l'arbre recouvrir la magie elfique, Liliane se tourna vers ses compagnons et dit en souriant :

- Prêts pour une nouvelle aventure ?

Ses amis lui sourirent, puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, guidés par Liros.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Les quatre compagnons traversaient la forêt depuis plusieurs jours. Celle-ci ce faisait de plus en plus sombre. Parfois on entendait des cris aigus venant du ciel, et cela ne rassurait pas les quatre amis.

Les quatre amis avait parcouru la moitié de l'immense forêt en peu de temps. Il arriverait bientôt à la lisière et pourrait se diriger vers le Temple de la Grande Déesse.

Un soir, alors que Liliane montait la garde, un bruit retentit dans le silence de la nuit. Elle se leva, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ses amis, et s'approcha de la source du bruit. Apparemment il n'y avait rien de louche et elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir trop d'imagination. Elle se frotta les yeux.

**.oOo.**

Elle les observait, bien caché dans les arbres. Trois d'entre eux dormaient et le dernier restait éveillé près du feu. Et elle voyait autour du cou de l'éveillée le médaillon qu'elle cherchait. Quelle chance ! Elle pouvait tuer la porteuse sans que les autres ne se doutent de rien.  
Elle commença à descendre, petit à petit, ses maigres jambes se posant sur les branches de l'arbre avec un silence surprenant. Elle était d'une agilité surnaturelle, si bien qu'on aurait presque cru qu'elle volait.  
Soudain, elle s'appuya trop sur un branchage et celui-ci craqua. « Maudite soit-je », pensa-t-elle. La personne éveillée en bas, la porteuse, se leva brusquement et chercha l'origine du bruit. Elle en profita pour descendre en bas de l'arbre, derrière elle, et attendre le bon moment ….

**.oOo.**

Liliane se retourna et vit Zelda qui se levait.

- Ce n'est rien, chuchota Liliane. Un courant d'air, sans doute.

Zelda baissa les yeux et vit un morceau de tissu par terre. Elle le ramassa. Soudainement, la princesse poussa un cri et tomba par terre.  
Avec un cri encore plus aigu, elle revint à la réalité et rouvrit les yeux.

- Zelda !

Link tenait la jeune Hylienne dans ses bras et la regardait, inquiet.

- Ca va Zelda ? que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai eu … une vision.

- Qu'avez-vous vu ? questionna Liros.

- Tout cela était si confus… je voyait une armée de monstres qui attaquait la cachette des Elfes. Il y avait tant de morts ….

Zelda ne dit plus rien et ses amis ne lui posèrent plus de question. Link resta près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de sa sœur qui souriait.  
La jeune fille se tourna vers Liros en souriant toujours, et l'Elfe posa un main sur l'épaule de Liliane. Celle-ci soupira et partit ranimer le feu.

**.oOo.**

Elle les épiait toujours des ses yeux jaunes d'une lueur presque animale.  
Elle était si furieuse d'avoir laissé passer une telle occasion! Son maître lui avait dit : « Trouve le médaillon, … et tue son porteur ainsi que ses compagnons. » Elle n'avait pas réussi à les tuer et avait failli se découvrir devant ses ennemis. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas une chance comme celle-ci plusieurs fois.

Mais elle sourit méchamment.  
Bientôt elle aurait une autre occasion de les tuer … et elle ne la manquerait pas.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Après l'incident, la nuit s'était plutôt bien passée, bien que Zelda n'avait pas dormi, trop choquée par sa vision. Link n'avait pas dormi non plus, il avait voulu rester auprès de sa chère Zelda. Il l'avait réconforté toute la nuit, en la serrant dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que la princesse avait une vision comme celle-ci. Déjà qu'elle n'y était pas habituée, alors voir des innocents se faire massacrer, c'est trop !  
A l'aube, les deux amoureux réveillèrent leurs compagnons, puis se remirent en route.  
Ils sortirent de la forêt assez vite, et le soleil était si éclatant qu'il les aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Après cet éblouissement inattendu, le temps de regarder un peu où ils se trouvaient, l'Elfe dit :

- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes sortis de la forêt nous devons nous orienter vers l'est. Si tout se passe bien, nous arriverons dans a peu près une semaine au Temple de la Grande Déesse.

- Si tout se passe bien ? Nous prenons un chemin si risqué que ça ? Je sais que Tritian va aussi là bas mais à part lui que pouvons-nous craindre ? demanda Link.

- Il ne sera sûrement pas seul au Temple. Des monstres l'accompagneront. Et je peux vous dire que ceux sont beaucoup plus forts que tous ceux que vous avez affronté.

Zelda frissonna. Le jeune héros posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune princesse qui lui sourit en retour.

- Bon eh bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

La Gerudo regarda les têtes de ses amis.

- Oui, je sais, c'est dangereux ce qu'on va faire, mais j'aime bien quand il y a de l'action, dit Liliane, souriant franchement, prête à s'amuser comme une enfant.

- Ca, on le savait déjà, s'exclama Link en riant.

Zelda et Liros rirent eux aussi et Liliane posa brutalement les mains sur ses hanches avant de soupirer.

- Tsss ….

Elle se retourna et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- C'était pour rire un peu, Liliane, et puis ça a détendu l'atmosphère, souffla l'Elfe.

Elle ne répondit rien et leva le menton d'un air indignée.

- Tu sais quoi Liliane, dit Link. Je crois que tu es susceptible…

La Gerudo croisa les bras et fit la moue, pas très contente que son propre frère se moque d'elle. Mais sa mauvaise humeur s'envola très vite et la jeune fille retrouva son sourire espiègle.

**.oOo.**

Elle les suivaient encore et toujours, bien décidée à les tuer dès la première occasion.  
Malheureusement pour elle, ils avaient pris le chemin à travers la plaine, et cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Contrairement à ses semblables, elle ne pouvait pas changer d'apparence à volonté et se fondre dans le décor.  
Elle les avait pourtant suivi, en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas être vue.  
Ses grands yeux jaunes fixaient la porteuse du médaillon d'une lueur animale.

**.oOo.**

Les quatre compagnons marchèrent pendant toute la matinée. Liros marchait en avant, suivi de Link et Zelda, et enfin Liliane.  
Le soleil les frappait fort et tous avait le visage en sueur. Soudainement, la jeune Gerudo entendit un bruit dans son dos. Elle se retourna brusquement et dégaina son sabre, balayant des yeux la plaine.

**.oOo.**

Maudite soit-elle ! Elle avait encore fait une gaffe. Elle était tombée, et dans sa chute elle avait fait beaucoup de bruit.  
La porteuse s'était retournée. L'avait-elle vue ? Elle espérait que non, car les quatre amis sauraient qu'elle est là, et sa mission serait encore plus difficile à accomplir.  
Elle se releva tant bien que mal et se cacha le plus vite qu'elle pu.

**.oOo.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Liliane ? demanda Zelda en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai entendu un bruit….

Elle se tourna vers Link, Zelda et Liros.

- Continuez. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Mais ….

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Sur ce, elle revint sur ses pas. Liros soupira.

- Venez, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui faire quelque chose.

Les trois amis continuèrent donc leur chemin sous le soleil tapant.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Liliane était revenue sur ses pas, ses sabres à la main. Les sens aux aguets, elle regardait tout autour d'elle.  
La créature, elle, souriait cruellement en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire… Vu que la porteuse était seule, la tâche serait plus facile à accomplir !  
Silencieusement, elle rampa vers Liliane, toujours avec ce sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.  
La jeune Gerudo sentit qu'on la suivait. Elle serra plus fort ses sabres, et ferma les yeux.  
Soudainement, elle se retourna et vit la créature qui la suivait.  
Cet être était assez grand, et d'une maigreur surprenante, presque squelettique. Sa peau était de couleur brune, et Liliane distinguait à peine la créature tellement elle se fondait dans le décor. Mais les yeux de celle-ci était d'un jaune brillant, d'une lueur animale. C'était la seule partie de son corps qui ne se fondait pas dans le paysage.  
L'être s'avança à quatre pattes vers la jeune Gerudo, avec un grand sourire. Liliane remarqua qu'elle n'avait presque plus de dents.

« Attends, cette ….chose va te sauter dessus d'une minute à l'autre et toi tu pense à ses dents ! pensa-t-elle. Non mais vraiment ….. »

La créature se mouvait avec grâce, son squelette devait être plus que flexible, car elle faisait des mouvements qu'aucun humain ne pourrait faire.  
Liliane respira un grand coup, et attendit que la créature passe à l'attaque.  
Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, s'appuya sur ses pattes arrière et sauta sur la Gerudo.  
Liliane se baissa , et la créature retomba derrière elle. L'être se retourna et Liliane essaya de lui asséner un coup de sabre. Mais, ( oh, pourquoi y a un mais ! ) à sa grande surprise, les ongles de la créature grandirent à une vitesse extraordinaire et devinrent dur comme l'acier. L'être para facilement son coup, et cela dérouta grandement la jeune fille.  
L'être passa à l'offensive. Avec une rapidité surprenante, elle lui asséna plusieurs coups. Liliane cria.

**.oOo.**

Liros, Link et Zelda marchaient depuis un bon moment sous le soleil tapant. La princesse dit soudainement :

- Je m'inquiète pour Liliane. Je pense que nous n'aurions pas du la laisser toute seule.

- Je sais, mais elle n'est …

L'Elfe fut interrompu par un cri perçant. Il se retourna vivement et scruta l'horizon.

- Liros, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Link, affolé. Vous voyez ma sœur ?

Liros ne répondit pas, mais l'expression de son visage avait soudainement changé. Zelda était morte d'inquiétude.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Liros, qui commençait à paniquer.

Il courut voir Liliane. Link et Zelda furent plus long à la détente, mais ils foncèrent derrière leur ami. Mais l'Elfe courait plus vite qu'eux et rejoignit très vite la jeune fille.

Celle-ci avait sous-estimé son ennemi. La créature essayait par tous les moyens de s'emparer de son médaillon et Liliane avait beaucoup de mal à parer ses coups.  
Le sang de l'Elfe ne fit qu'un tour en la voyant ainsi. Il prit son arc et le banda, visa soigneusement et tira sur l'être. Celui-ci reçut la flèche dans l'épaule et hurla de douleur.  
Liliane marcha vers son ami mais trébucha. Liros la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'assirent par terre et il regarda Liliane droit dans les yeux.  
La créature s'enfuit, mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle fonçait droit vers Link et Zelda. Le jeune héros voulut dégainer son épée mais la princesse le fit avant lui et décapita la créature.  
Elle rendit l'épée de légende à son propriétaire et tout deux vinrent s'agenouiller près de Liliane et Liros.

Celui-ci fixait la jeune fille. Son regard transperça le cœur de la jeune Gerudo et elle baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne recommence jamais ça, fit l'Elfe, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

- Oh, pardonne-moi !

Liliane se blottit dans les bras de Liros qui lui rendit son étreinte. Link soupira de soulagement.  
Liros s'écarta de la jeune fille et la tint par les épaules. Elle croyait qu'il allait la réprimander, mais il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front avant de dire :

- Ca va ? Cette ….chose ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Je ne suis pas au meilleure de ma forme mais ça pourrait être bien pire. Je te serais à jamais reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

L'Elfe lui sourit. Elle se leva et Link sauta dans ses bras. Emue, Liliane l'étreignit et vit Zelda sourire. La Gerudo s'écarta doucement de son frère.

- Je pense qu'on peut repartir, dit Link, mais maintenant, pas question que tu reste toute seule Liliane !

Celle-ci eut un petit sourire et s'exclama :

- Je me demande ce que je ferais sans vous !

- Sans nous, dit doucement la princesse, tu serais peut-être en enfer. Moi aussi je suis soulagée de voir que tu n'as rien ! Cette créature est vraiment ….horrible !

Liliane sourit et regarda Liros. Celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vide. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Il sursauta et la regarda avec surprise. Puis il sourit.


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

Les quatres compagnons avançaient inlassablement vers le Temple. L'Elfe ne leur donnait que peu de moments de répit, mais ils s'en accommodaient. Depuis l'attaque du monstre, les quatre amis s'étaient rapprochés. Le lien qui s'était créé entre eux était bien plus que de l'amitié.

Un jour, alors qu'ils faisaient une halte pour manger, Link était dans ses pensées. Zelda s'approcha de lui et posa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, comme elle seule savait le faire. Il lui sourit et la prit par la taille pour la serrer dans ses bras. Puis il se tourna vers Liros et Liliane qui revenait de la chasse.  
Il demanda à l'Elfe :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le Temple ?

Liliane regarda alternativement son frère et son ami. Celui-ci répondit :

- Il y a un cristal, pas plus grand que ma main, mais extrêmement puissant. Dedans repose la lumière des étoiles, autrement dit, une partie de la puissance des Déesses. C'est une force capable de décimer un peuple entier d'un seul coup.

- Et si Tritian prend ce cristal avant nous, ça va être un massacre, je suppose ? fit Zelda, maussade.

Liros lui répondit avec un sourire triste. Liliane s'assit avec un soupir et déclara :

- J'ai une autre question à poser.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune fille fixait Liros.

- Je me suis souvent demandé... La Reine Amilia ne nous a pas donné le prénom de notre père ... Pourquoi ?

L'Elfe la fixa de son regard pénétrant.

- Je me demandais quand tu poserais cette question.

Il soupira.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire, Liliane. La Reine aura du vous l'apprendre, comme ça vous auriez tout su d'un coup, et personne n'aurait à vous cacher la réponse à cette question.

- Pourquoi ? Qui est leur père ? s'exclama Zelda. C'est toi peut-être ?

- Oh non, certainement pas ! Regarde-moi ! Est-ce que je ressemble à l'un d'eux ?

- Ca c'est vrai, tu ne nous ressembles pas du tout ! dit Liliane avec un sourire mi amusé, mi moqueur.

Elle se leva et déclara :

- Bon! Si vous voulez manger, c'est maintenant , car je suppose que nous allons repartir très vite. Je n'ai pas faim, je vais fire un tour en attendant.

Elle commença à partir, mais avant de pouvoir aller bien loin, Liros la rattrapa par derrière, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres. Les pas de l'Elfe était silencieux, si bien que Liliane ne le remarqua pas. Soudainement, il la souleva de terre, un bras sous les aisselles de la jeune fille et l'autre sous genoux.

- Hey ! Repose-moi !  
Mais quand elle vit son sourire, elle arrêta de se débattre. Il la porta jusqu'au campement ( d'ac, je sais, c'est pas trop approprié ) et la déposa doucement par terre avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- As-tu oublié ce que nous avons décidé ? demanda-t-il tandis que Liliane levait les yeux au ciel et faisait la moue.

- Tu restes ... avec nous, tu ne te promènes pas toute seule ! dit Link entre deux rires.

- Liros est ton ange gardien, déclara Zelda en souriant, donc tant qu'il sera là, tu ne seras jamais seule !

Liros et Liliane regardèrent la princesse, puis se fixèrent. Enfin, la moue de Liliane se transforma en un sourire en coin, et elle haussa un sourcil, se prêtant au jeu de Zelda.

- Un ange gardien ? Je pense que tu es parfaitement capable de jouer ce rôle...

Elle lui pinça gentiment la joue, comme une grand-mère l'aurait fait à son petit-fils, ce qui intensifia le rire de Zelda. Liliane tira la langue à la princesse.  
Link rit. Ca commençait bien ...

L'après-midi, ils repartirent. Liros les guida jusqu'à une montagne.

- Voilà, fit l'Elfe. Tout en haut de cette montagne se dresse la Temple de la Grande Déesse ( nda: comme je l'ai jamais dit, jle dis maintenant, la grande déesse est Enya ). J'espère que nos ennemis ne sont pas encore passées par ici, sinon nous aurons du mal à arriver jusqu'en hauut sans être repéré.

- Pfou ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Liliane ? demanda Zelda, amusée. Tu as perdu ton enthousiasme habituel ?

- Jamais aimé la montagne. Il fait trop froid en haut.

Ses trois amis rirent.

- C'est tout à fait normal, vu que tu as vécu dans un désert, commenta Link.

- Non, sans blague ? répliqua sa soeur en riant.

Mais, d'une seconde à l'autre, elle se tut. Un cri déchirant venait de retentir. Sans hésitations, les quatre compagnons se précipitèrent vers la source du hurlement. Ils virent avec horreur une énorme créature lever sa masse pour trancher en deux une fillette recroquevillée près de 2 cadavres.  
En un éclair, Link et Liros sortirent leurs arcs et les bandèrent. Zelda se concentra pour créer une boule d'énergie. Liliane dégaina ses épées courtes.  
Au moment où le monstre allait abaisser son arme, les deux archers tirèrent. Une flèche alla se ficher dans le bras du monstre, et l'autre en haut de son dos. Dans un hurlement bestial, la bête se retourna. Elle était repoussante. Chaque millimètre de sa peau grisâtre était barré de cicatrices. Une crinière de cheveux sales et emmêlés tombaient en une masse sombre dans son dos. Ses yeux globuleux et verdâtres ( ? ) rendaient son aspect plus effrayant encore. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Pour finir, du haut de ses 2 mètres, la bête les toisait, un rictus aux lèvres.

- A mon avis, on ne verra jamais plus moche que ça, commenta Liliane en haussant un sourcil.

Link lui sourit et dégaina son épée. Dans un autre hurlement, le monstre chargea.  
Zelda lança sa sphère magique que la bête reçut dans le bras, lâchant presque sa masse. Liros banda encore un fois son arc et tira. Liliane, son corps ondulant comme celui d'un chat ( de ces expressions ! ), esquiva les coups, passa derrière la bête, sauta et enfonça une de ses dagues dans la nuque. Link courut près de son ennemi. Entretemps, la fille recula.  
Le combat fut bref.La bête ne tint pas longtemps. Mais, avant de tomber et d'expirer son dernier souffle, la bête utilisa ses dernières forces pour lancer sa masse vers Link .Celui-ci ne put éviter le coup et s'effondra quelques mètres plus loin.

- LINK!

Zelda se précipita vers lui, tremblante. Liliane et Liros accoururent. Link ne pouvait plus bouger sans ressentir une douleur atroce. Il perdait de plus en plus de sang et respirait mal.  
Ses 3 amis savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Zelda se pencha vers le mourant et l'embrassa. Quand elle s'écarta, les yeux du héros d'Hyrule étaient sans vie. Alors elle s'effonra et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Liliane regarda le corps de son frère puis tomba à genoux et hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Puis elle s'enfouit le visage dans les mains. Liros, tout doucement, releva les deux filles. Lui aussi pleurait. Liliane et Zelda se blottirent contre lui, et ils pleurèrent leur tristesse et leur désespoir.


	24. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

Personne ne s'occupait de la fillette. Celle-ci fixait le corps inerte de Link. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Et si elle pouvait ? Après tout, il venait de mourir, pas comme ses parents, allongés par terre depuis si longtemps que le monstre était venu, sentant l'odeur, pour dévorer leurs cadavres, ...( NdA : désolée si il y en a qui viennent de manger ...)

Elle se décida. D'un pas vif, elle s'approcha du cadavre en contournant la dépouille du monstre et posa ses mains sur le front froid du héros défunt.

Un halo de lumière les entoura soudain. Le corps glacé de Link devint froid, puis tiède, et reprit sa températue normale. L'énorme blessure faite par la masse disparut et ne fut qu'un mauvais souvenir. Enfin, l'air rentra dans ses poumons, si bien qu'il poussa un cri, comme les nouveau-nés qui respirent avec leur poumons pour la première fois. La lumière disparut aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue.

Zelda, Liliane et Liros regardaient la scène, les yeux écarquillés. Tout à coup, Zelda poussa un cri perçant qui les ramena à la réalité, et se jeta dans les bras de son amour avant de l'embrasser longuement. Liliane serra Liros jusqu'à l'étouffer. Puis, elle s'écarta de lui et se précipita vers son frère qui la souleva de terre avant de le reposer et de la serrer dans ses bras. Link desserra son étreinte et s'avança vers Liros. Après s'être longuement regarder, ils s'étreignirent.

Enfin, Link s'approcha de la fillette et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Petite fille, je te dois la vie. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Mais comment ...

- Comment j'ai fait ? l'interrompit-elle d'une voix fluette. Je sais pas. A chaque fois que je touche quelqu'un qui vient de mourir, il revit. Je sais pas comment je fais.

Elle se tourna vers les deux cadavres, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- J'ai pas pu sauver maman et p-papa...

La fillette éclata en sanglots. Link la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Allez, ma petite, c'est tout, calme-toi ...

Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique ( NdA: euh ..j'y vais pas un peu fort, là ? ), Zelda aurait dit la bêtise qui lui venait à la tête. Link caressa les cheveux de la fillette et lui dit :

- Au fait, je m'appelle Link, et voici Zelda, Liliane et Liros. Et toi, comment tu te nommes ?

La fille sécha ses larmes.

- Malva.

Malva leva ses grands yeux ambre vers Link.

- Vous allez m'emmener avec vous ? Je veux pas rester toute seule, des gros méchants vont venir me manger ! ( NdA: j'adore comment elle parle ... )

Liliane regarda ses amis. Elle était prête à emmener Malva au bout du monde, mais où ils allaient était un endroit dangereux, très dangereux ...

Liros hocha de la tête. Link sourit et Zelda lui fit un clin d'œil. Liliane sourit, comprenant le message.

- Bien sûr que nous t'emmenons ! s'écria la Gerudo. Nous n'allons pas te laisser là ! Mais notre route est dangereuse.

- J'ai pas peur, moi ! s'écria Malva.

Les quatre amis sourirent.

- Bien, fit Liros. Alors, allons-y !

Ils gravirent la montagne jusqu'à une heure avancée, mais la petite Malva était très fatiguée, alors il cherchèrent un endroit pour dormir. Ils dénichèrent une grotte assez grande pour les abriter tous les trois.

A présent, ils devient faire attention à leur nourriture. Dans la plaine, ils avaient pu chasser plusieurs animaux, mais dans la montagne, ils avaient peu de chance d'en croiser.

Après qu'ils aient mangé, Liliane emmena Malva dans un coin de la caverne, lui donna sa couverture et la berça.

Voyant que Link et Zelda voulaient rester seuls, Liros marmonna qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde et sortit.

Zelda s'assit entre les jambes de Link qui entoura sa taille de ses bras.

- Tu m'as fait très peur, tu sais ? murmura-t-elle. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de continuer sans toi...

Link l'embrassa plusieurs fois dans le cou.

- Désolé de t'avoir effrayée...

Zelda rit.

- Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça en fait, chuchota Link en redevenant sérieux. J'ai senti la vie partir de moi, et en même temps, toutes les souffrances que j'éprouvais s'en allaient avec ... Je devenais serein comme je ne l'avait jamais été, puis plus rien.

Zelda prit les mains de son amour, les serra et les embrassa. La Triforce sacrée apparaissaient sur leurs mains gauches.

- La mort est horrible et en même temps si douce ... dit-elle philosophiquement.

Elle soupira. Un silence s'installa entre eux, et le seul bruit qu'on entendait étaient la voix de Liliane qui chantait doucement à Malva.

- Quand tu auras pris le deuxième médaillon et qu'on aura tué Karia, dit Zelda, on retournera en Hyrule et on verra ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Et je reverrai enfin mon père ...

Zelda posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Link qui l'embrassa. Ils s'allongèrent et, enlacés, ils s'endormirent.

Liliane s'assura que Malva dormait, se leva et regarda Zelda et son frère. Elle sourit tendrement et sortit.

- Tu devrais...

- Oui je sais, je devrais dormir, l'interrompit-elle. Mais même si je le voulais je n'y arriverais pas.

Liros sourit.

- Les étoiles sont voilées ...J'ai l'impression qu'une ombre s'étend sur elles, chuchota la Gerudo.

L'Elfe posa une main sur son épaule, sans rien dire.

- C'est si calme ..., reprit-elle.

- C'est le calme avant la tempête, répondit Liros avec un sourire sans joie.

Machinalement, Liliane sortit son médaillon de son débardeur et le tripôta nerveusement. L'Elfe posa ses mains sur celles de la Gerudo pour la calmer, puis fixa le médaillon.

- Ce médaillon a des pouvoirs énormes, plus grands encore que ceux du cristal des Déesses.

- J'ai l'impression que plus nous nous approchons du Temple, plus il s'alourdit ...( clin d'oeil au seigneur des anneaux )

- Pourquoi n'en parles-tu jamais ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me plaindre, dit-elle. Je dois porter ce médaillon, alors autant le faire sans broncher. C'est pas en grognant que j'arriverais à quelque chose.

- Tu ressemble vraiment à ta mère, fit l'Elfe en souriant. Tu es têtue, courageuse, loyale et gentille, comme elle.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais l'habitude de faire plusieurs compliments à la fois, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de te moquer de moi ? soupira-t-il.

- Non ! répondit Liliane en riant.

Liros leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, puis, sans prévenir, la souleva de terre. Il la porte jusqu'à la pente raide qu'ils avaient gravi avant de s'abriter dans la grotte.

- Je te lâche et te laisse tomber ?

- Non ! Fais pas ça !

Liliane s'agrippa au cou de l'Elfe. Liros ne lui dit rien, mais lui fit son habituel sourire indéfinissable. Elle grimaça, ce qui élargit le sourire de son ami.

Il la ramena à l'entrée de la caverne et la laissa mettre pied à terre et il s'adossa contre le mur de la grotte.

- P-fou ...Tu es vraiment incorrigible !

L'Elfe ne dit rien, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Le regard pénétrant de l'Elfe arriva droit au cœur de Liliane et le transperça de part en part, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire ciller et baisser la tête. Liros s'approcha d'elle et releva son menton avec ses longs doigts. Liliane était obligé de fixer ses yeux troublants. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle, et qu'aucun de ses sentiments, aucun de ses désirs, aucune de ses faiblesses ne pouvaient lui être caché.

Liros rompit le silence en disant:

- Va dormir, tu dois être fatiguée.

- Et toi ? répliqua-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et la poussa dans la grotte.

Résignée, Liliane s'approcha de Malva, s'allongea à ses côtés et s'endormit.


	25. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Les quatre compagnons, ainsi que la petite Malva, continuaient inlassablement l'ascension de la montagne. Plus ils montaient, plus l'air devenait glacé. Liros ne ressentait pas le changement de température, Liliane, Link et Zelda s'en accommodaient, mais Malva, elle, était vite tombée malade. Alors, Zelda restait souvent en arrière avec elle et faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la soigner.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui doit battre ces immondes bestioles que sont Karia et son bras droit, disait la jeune princesse. Malva et moi ne risquons rien. C'est vous qui êtes recherché. Avancez, on vous rejoindra. »

Liros, Liliane et son frère pressaient donc le pas et gravissaient la montagne le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Ils arriveraient bientôt tout en haut, au temple de la Grande Déesse.

Mais …. Ils n'auraient pas du écouter la princesse d'Hyrule.

**.oOo. **

- Aaaaaaatchoum !

La petite Malva prit le mouchoir que Zelda lui tendait et fit de son mieux pour déboucher son nez.

- Tu devrais te couvrir plus, ma puce, dit doucement la princesse, ou tu risques de tomber vraiment malade. Tiens, mets-ça sur toi.

La fillette renifla et se couvrit avec le pull que Zelda lui avait donné. Elle la remercia d'un regard, et toutes deux se remirent en route.

Cela faisait deux jours que Liros, Link et Liliane les avaient laissés. Ils avaient disparus. Malva et Zelda ne les voyaient plus du tout. Et en plus de ça, la neige avait commencé à tomber. Malgré tout, elles avançaient, lentement, mais elles avançaient.

Alors qu'elles cherchaient un abri pour la nuit, une détonation retentit dans le froid. Zelda mit instinctivement la fillette derrière elle et leva les mains, prête à se battre. Mais il n'y avait rien. Le silence était revenu. La princesse se tourna vers Malva, qui n'était pas très rassurée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je ne sais pas. Fais attention et reste près de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Malva secoua la tête de haut en bas et sa petite main se glissa dans celle de Zelda. La jeune hylienne sourit, et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un endroit parfait pour dormir.

Elle désigna à la fillette un renfoncement assez grand pour les abriter, et où elles seraient cachés à la vue d'éventuels ennemis. Malva sourit et toutes deux entrèrent dans leur nouvelle cachette.

Zelda posa le sac qui lui déchirait le dos et glissa lentement sur le sol, épuisée. Malva s'approcha du sac, l'ouvrit et en ressortit de la nourriture. Elle en donna à Zelda et en prit pour elle.

- On aura bientôt plus rien à manger, dit Zelda après avoir avalé toute sa ration.

En guise de réponse, elle entendit un grognement venant de la bouche pleine de la fillette. Alors, et pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, Zelda éclata de rire. Deux yeux ambres la fixèrent, étonnés, et cela fit redoubler le fou rire de la princesse. Malva ingurgita le reste de sa part et lui sourit d'un sourire de petit enfant, d'un sourire qui réchauffe le cœur.

Zelda secoua la tête et attrapa deux couvertures, et en passa une à la fillette. Celle-ci la remercia, s'enroula dans la laine et s'endormit aussitôt. Zelda la regarda un moment, et ferma les yeux à son tour.

« Ghâsh ! »

Zelda se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tendit immédiatement l'oreille. Le cri qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était absolument pas fictif, ça, elle est était sûre. Les yeux emplis de terreur de Malva le prouvait.

L'Hylienne s'empressa de rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'elles avaient et elle fit signe à la fillette de la rejoindre dans le coin de leur abri.

Dehors, il y avait une dizaine de monstres, au moins. Ils parlaient une langue grossière qui lui faisait mal aux oreilles, et leurs voix étaient inhumaine.

Zelda se rapprocha de ses ennemis après s'être assurée que Malva resterait où elle était. Les voix devenaient de plus en plus fortes, comme si les monstres, eux aussi, se rapprochaient. Ce qui était le cas. La princesse risqua un coup d'œil au dehors et son cœur manqua un battement.

Oh oui, il y en avait des ennemis. Vingt-deux, exactement. Et la plupart étaient semblables à la bestiole squelettique qui avait agressé Liliane. Zelda se mordit la lèvre, terriblement inquiète. Comment Malva et elle pourraient-elles sortir ? Seule Zelda pouvait se battre, et à vingt-deux contre un…. Aucune chance de survie !

Malheureusement pour elle, un monstres haut de deux mètres et aussi imposant qu'un Goron renifla l'air, comme s'il avait senti son odeur. Les coins de son horrible bouche s'étirèrent en un rictus bestial, et il déversa un flot de paroles. Tous les autres écoutèrent ce qu'il avait à dire et Zelda tressaillit. Ils les avaient découvertes ! Elle recula le plus silencieusement possible, pour se retrouver près de Malva.

- Que se passe-t-il ? murmura celle-ci d'une voix presque inaudible.

Zelda n'eut pas besoin de parler, ses ennemis le firent pour elles. Torches à la main et armés jusqu'aux dents, ils entrèrent dans la grotte. Mais la princesse n'attendit pas. Elle se tint droite et sentit la haine couler dans toutes ses veines. Elle envoya un monstres valser dans le décor, mais bientôt elles furent encerclées. Alors les yeux de la jeune Hylienne, qui brillaient de larmes de fureur et de désespoir, se révulsèrent soudainement. D'une voix étrangement grave, elle dit quelques mots dans une langue oubliée.

_- Bregean ! Bregean earm firas ! __Hael hlystan ! _

Sa voix retentit dans la pièce, et transperça les cœurs de ses ennemis s'ils en avaient. Tous les monstres reculèrent, comme s'ils avaient été assommés, et Zelda prit Malva dans ses bras avant de courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Mais …pas pour longtemps. Une ombre se dressa devant elle et murmura quelque chose. Aussitôt, Zelda sentit son corps s'engourdir, et elle tomba à genoux. Ses membres ne répondaient plus. Malva se serra contre elle, et l'ombre, avec une voix qui n'était pas inconnu à la princesse, déclara :

- Emmenez-les mais sans leur faire de mal. Qu'elles pourrissent dans les cachots du Temple.

**.oOo.**

- Zelda !

Link se réveilla en sursaut, et vit en premier temps le visage en sueur et inquiet de sa sœur.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de crier le prénom de Zelda depuis tout à l'heure..

- 'Liane, je l'ai vu ! J'ai rêvé d'elle !

- Oui, mais ça, c'est pas nouveau …

- Liliane ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Elle et Malva se sont fait enlevées par Tritian !

Un silence tendu tomba. Quand Link n'appelait pas sa sœur par son diminutif, c'est que quelque chose de grave se passait.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Liros.

- J'ai rêvé d'elles ! Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un rêve normal ! Elles sont en danger !

- Link, nous sommes tous en danger, dit sarcastiquement Liliane.

- C'est pas le moment de faire de dire des bêtises, Liliane.

- Eh, mais je rigolais pas !

- Vous pouvez pas arrêter, tous les deux ?

Le frère et la sœur fixèrent leur ami, puis baissèrent les yeux, honteux de leur comportement.

- Link, c'est possible que Zelda et Malva soient en danger, mais de toutes façons, on ne peut rien y faire, dit doucement Liros. Le Temple est à portée de mains à présent. Je sais que cela te coûte, et crois-moi, tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter, mais nous devons finir ce que nous avons commencé.

L'Elfe se tourna vers la Gerudo.

- Quant à toi, essais de refouler ton humour. Je crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour rire.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Liliane se leva et attrapa rageusement sa couverture pour la ranger dans son sac. Les regards étonnés mais amusés des deux autres la suivaient des yeux. Liliane se tourna vers eux et leur dit durement :

- Vous faites quoi ? Je crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour prendre racine !

Link échangea un regard avec Liros et tout deux réprimèrent un éclat de rire. Liliane donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui traînait par terre et sortit de leur cachette.

**.oOo. **

- Enfin arrivés !

Link épousseta ses vêtements verts qui commençaient à devenir gris, et son regard dériva sur le Temple. Celui-ci ressemblait assez au Temple du Temps. Enorme et imposant étaient les seuls mots qui venaient à la bouche du Héros d'Hyrule. Le toit et les frontons étaient recouverts par une fine couche de neige. Malgré l'âge qu'avait le bâtiment, ils semblaient au frère et à la sœur que les pierres sculptés n'avaient pas subi les dommages que provoquaient le temps et le climat.

- Waou.

Liros regarda Liliane de travers et elle haussa les épaules :

- C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit.

Link éclata de rire et tout trois s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci était haute de plusieurs mètres. Un dessin avait été gravés en son milieu.

On y voyait un cristal octogonal, (sûrement celui dont Liros avait parlé aux jumeaux), entouré des trois morceaux de la Triforce. Cette gravure était simple mais compliquée à la fois.

Liros prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans un couloir large, long, et plutôt sobre. Des colonnes de marbre reposaient de chaque côté de la porte, et un tapis d'un vert forêt allait jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Les trois compagnons de fortune marchèrent jusqu'au bout de ce corridor, et passèrent une nouvelle porte.

- Oh non ! Ca fait cinq fois qu'on se retrouve au même endroit !

Liliane soupira et s'appuya contre un des murs du labyrinthe qu'était le temple. Son frère l'imita tandis que Liros accourait derrière eux.

Voilà plusieurs heures qu'ils tentaient de trouver la pièce où reposait le Cristal de la Lumière Divine. Mais la magie du bâtiment religieux dans lequel ils se trouvaient ne semblaient pas vouloir s'enlever et toutes les pièces se ressemblaient. Ils avaient croisé toutes sortes de monstres, du volatile de dix décimètres de diamètre à l'ogre assoiffé de sang. Soudain, un bruit attira leur attention. Liros posa un doigt sur sa bouche et se colla contre le mur. Derrière lui, une porte était entrouverte. Il s'en approcha et vit un défilé d'ennemis. Avec une grimace dégoût, il retira son visage quand deux personnes attirèrent son attention. Zelda et Malva !


	26. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

Malva émergea doucement du monde des rêves. Sa joue cognait quelque chose de dur et froid et elle se rendit compte qu'un des monstres la portait en travers de son épaule recouverte d'une couche de crasse aussi dure qu'une armure. Elle bougea lentement la tête et vit Zelda, elle aussi portée comme un vulgaire sac. Le cœur de la fillette se serra à la vue du visage de son amie. Ses cheveux habituellement si magnifiques étaient plein de boue et de sang séché. La poussière recouvraient chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Malva sentit son porteur pivoter sur lui-même. Bien que sa vue était limitée, la petite fille devina que le chef des monstres parlaient à sa troupe. Son porteur se mit à courir très vite. Celui de Zelda également. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant une grande porte en bois sur laquelle étaient dessinés des rosaces et toutes autres formes géométriques. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et ils entrèrent.

La fillette reposa ses yeux sur Zelda qui avait repris connaissance et qui lui souriait tristement. Ensuite, Malva regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était richement décorée. Des tentures de toutes origines avaient été accrochées aux murs. On ne voyait plus le plancher tant il y avait de tapis. Des sculptures qu'on aurait cru vivantes tellement elles étaient colorées reposaient tout autour d'eux.

L'immonde bête posa brutalement Malva par terre. Zelda subit le même traitement de choc. La petite fille vint instinctivement se placer à côté de la princesse qui la serra contre elle. Les monstres sortirent, laissant les deux filles seules.

- Ca va, tu n'as rien ? demanda Zelda tout prenant la fillette par les épaules.

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle d'une voix claire, mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air de bien te porter.

C'était bien vrai. Zelda était sur le bord de l'évanouissement tellement elle état exténuée et tellement elle s'était débattue. Mais elle faisait tout son possible pour rester consciente. Pour Malva. Et aussi parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de se réveiller si elle fermait les yeux…

- Zelda ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La princesse se tourna vers la fillette, et lui sourit.

- Tout va bien ma puce. Mais…

Un point lumineux attira l'attention de Zelda. Elle se dirigea vers la source de lumière puis s'arrêta brusquement, le souffle coupé.

Devant elle se dressait un autel, en pierre, recouvert de velours bordeaux. Et dessus reposait un cristal octogonal, et pas plus grand qu'une main d'enfant. Mais pourtant, c'était de lui qu'émanait toute cette lumière... C'était le Cristal des Déesses.

- Oh, par toutes les déesses de tous les mondes…

- Zelda ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un homme encapuchonné venait d'entrer dans la salle, et il s'avançait vers elles. L'Hylienne prit la main de Malva et la serra, comme pour la rassurer. La petite leva les yeux vers elle et dit dans un souffle :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est sur ta main ?

Zelda baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche. Le signe de la Triforce brillait tellement qu'elle devait plisser les yeux pour bien voir. Son regard passa de sa main à l'inconnu. Mais qui était-il ?

- Nos chemins se recroisent enfin, princesse de la Destinée, dit l'homme d'une voix grave. Quelle joie de vous revoir, toi et ta Triforce Sacrée…

Les sourcils de la jeune femme disparurent dans les mèches de cheveux qui recouvraient son front. L'allusion à la Triforce de la Sagesse ne prévoyait rien de bon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Et puis qui êtes-vous ?

L'inconnu éclata d'un rire qui rendit Zelda perplexe. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… Il n'était plus dans leur dimension… L'homme se débarrassa de sa cape et Zelda ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Ce teint mat, cette chevelure rousse, ces yeux flamboyants de haine et ce rictus cruel… Non, c'était impossible !

- Ganondorf !

**.oOo. **

Link, Liliane et Liros suivaient Zelda, Malva ainsi que les monstres. Ceux-ci faisaient tellement de bruit que ce n'était même pas la peine de se montrer discret. Les trois compagnons auraient pu chanter à tue-tête que cela ne se serait même pas entendu. Liliane fit soudain signe aux deux autres de s'arrêter et elle se plaqua contre le mur. Leurs ennemis venaient de s'arrêter, car ils avaient été rejoints par un de leur semblable, qui leur parlait à toute vitesse. Les porteurs de Zelda et Malva passèrent tout près des trois amis ( qui faillirent être découverts ) et coururent sans plus attendre.

Link fut soudain pris d'une rage sans nom. Zelda, sa Zelda, venait d'être enlevée, ainsi qu'une fillette qui n'avait jamais demandé à avoir un don de résurrection et qui n'avait jamais rien fait à ces montres ! Le héros d'Hyrule dégaina son épée et fonça vers ses ennemis, sans réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il frappe quelqu'un, qu'il atténue la fureur qui emplissait son cœur. Liliane et Liros le regardèrent passer, et, instinctivement, sortirent eux aussi leurs armes.

- Rejoins-le, je vais les tuer à distance. Et … Fais attention à toi.

- Promis ! s'écria la jeune fille avant de partir au secours de son frère.

Liliane sauta sur un des montres et le trancha en deux. Elle fit un bond de côté pour éviter un coup et décapita son agresseur en hurlant.

Link divisa en trois le monstre le plus près de lui. Du plat de son épée, il en assomma un deuxième et hurla tout en se jetant près de Liliane avant de tuer un troisième ennemi, sauvant la vie de sa sœur.

Dès que Liros n'eut plus de flèches, il dégaina et fonça aux côtés de ses amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, aucun des monstres n'étaient vivants. Liliane, essoufflée, enleva la sueur de son front et rengaina, avant de se tourner vers son frère. Celui-ci était dans une rage sans pareille. Pendant la bataille, il avait lutté comme aucun homme n'aurait jamais lutté Ce n'était plus lui qui se battait, mais un animal, oublieux des règles tant de fois apprises à l'entraînement, frappant du poing, du pied, dans la mêlée furieuse d'un combat à mort, sans même essayer de savoir si Liliane était encore vivante. Link était devenu ce que les hommes appelaient un « berserker », un fou de guerre, inconscient du danger, insensible aux assauts de ses ennemis.

- Link !

La voix tremblante de Liros brisa le silence, et Link se tourna lentement vers lui. L'Elfe recula, pris de frayeur. Les yeux de Link, habituellement bleu, avait pris une couleur jaune. Une aura de puissance entourait l'Hylien, et sa Triforce brillait intensément sur sa main. Même Liliane n'osait l'approcher.

- Venez, dit le héros d'Hyrule d'une voix tranchante, il faut les retrouver.

**.oOo. **

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Ton esprit était scellé, Ganondorf ! Tu ne pouvait pas t'échapper !

Zelda recula, comme sous l'effet d'un coup de poing. Malva serra sa main dans la sienne, inquiète du comportement de son amie.

- Ici, on ne m'appelle pas Ganondorf, Zelda.

- Ah oui ? On t'appelle « Seigneur de Terres d'Hyrule », peut-être ? dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Ganondorf se contenta de sourire.

- Oh non. On m'appelle Tritian.

Là, Zelda perdit instantanément son sens de l'humour, ainsi que son sourire. Elle fixa Ganondorf avec de grands yeux, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Il plongea la main sous sa cape et en ressortit un médaillon en or, sur lequel la Triforce avait été gravée.

- Tu ne dis plus rien maintenant, hein ?

Il rit encore et s'approcha de l'autel. Instinctivement, Zelda s'interposa, ainsi que Malva.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à ce cristal, espèce de démon !

Ganondorf sourit, avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il leva la main gauche, où sa Triforce brillait, et la princesse se sentit soulevée dans les airs. Elle flottait à quelques mètres du sol. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit et il abaissa brusquement la main. Zelda s'écrasa par terre et s'évanouit pour de bon.

- Zelda !

Malva se précipita près de la jeune Hylienne. Elle lui prit la main. Celle-ci était glacée. Ganondorf les observa un moment et tendit la main pour prendre le cristal.

- Non !

La fillette avait suivi l'homme des yeux. Sans réfléchir, elle avait couru et lui avait sauté dessus. Elle n'était pas lourde, au contraire, c'était un poids plume, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait lui faire du mal, elle voulait lui faire payer. Malva, accrochée au cou de Ganondorf, cria et le mordit jusqu'au sang. Celui-ci, surpris, poussa un grognement et essaya de la faire tomber. En vain. Mais la petite fille avait réussi : il ne s'intéressait plus au cristal.

Tandis que Ganondorf se débattait avec Malva, la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Liliane, Liros et Link entrèrent dans la salle sur la pointe des pieds, leurs armes tachées de sang en mains. Link se précipita au côté de Zelda, sans se soucier d'autre chose. Liliane le rejoignit sans jeter un regard à Malva et Ganondorf. Quand à Liros, contrairement à ses amis, il reconnut l'homme qui était devant lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il savait qui était Ganondorf. Il avait déjà vu son visage. Il ne s'en souvenaitque trop bien. Les yeux de l'Elfe se brouillèrent, et il sentit ses émotions le rattraper à vitesse grand V. Il battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et s'approcha en silence de l'autel. Le cristal n'avait pas bougé. Liros hésita, puis s'en empara.

- Tu as perdu, Ganondorf.

Instantanément, Liliane et Link se tournèrent vers lui, ainsi que Zelda, qui venait de se réveiller. Malva descendit du dos de Ganondorf et celui-ci se tourna vers l'Elfe.

- Tu en est sûr ? Je pourrais très bien le reprendre.

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard. Link et Liliane n'en revenaient pas. Comment Ganondorf pouvait-il être ici ? Zelda s'approcha d'eux et leur expliqua la situation en quelques mots. Puis tous trois reportèrent leur attention sur Liros et Ganondorf.

- Cela faisait tellement longtemps, dit Liros, un rictus effrayant aux lèvres. J'ai tellement attendu de pouvoir les venger. Aujourd'hui, Elina pourrait dormir en paix dans son cercueil, et Gael n'aura plus aucune honte.

- Tu crois pouvoir les venger ? Leurs… parents ? dit Ganondorf en désignant les faux jumeaux, qui étaient ébranlés. J'ai le médaillon sur moi. Je suis le chef d'une armée. Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Si la révélation troubla Liros, il n'en montra rien. Il lança à Liliane et à Link un regard d'excuse. Mais la jeune fille, prise par un vague de fureur, se planta devant eux et s'exclama :

- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Toi, donne-moi ça ! continua-t-elle en prenant le cristal des mains de l'Elfe.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ganondorf.

- Et toi, espèce de décérébré mental bon pour l'asile psychiatrique des seigneurs des ténèbres déchus, je te jure que si tu ne rentre pas dans le sceau des sages tout de suite, ta tête ne restera pas longtemps sur tes épaules !

Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, tout le monde aurait éclaté de rire. Mais Liliane était très sérieuse et ses amis savaient parfaitement que son avertissement n'avait pas été dit en l'air. Néanmoins Ganondorf sourit, ce qui fit enrager la jeune Gerudo. Elle poussa un cri inhumain et envoya son poing dans la figure de l'ex seigneur des ténèbres. Son poing qui tenait le cristal. Celui-ci écorcha la peau de Ganondorf avec l'un de ses sommets, et un long filet de sang coula sur sa joue. D'une voix tremblante de fureur, Ganondorf dit :

- Tu as un courage sans pareille, Liliane, descendante de Morigan, première elfe sur terre. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Sais-tu te servir de ton médaillon ?

La jeune Gerudo s'immobilisa. Non, elle ne savait pas se servir de son médaillon. Elle ne connaissait pas ses pouvoirs. Mais Ganondorf n'eut pas le temps de remarquer son trouble, car Liros cracha avec rage et dégoût :

- Comment oses-tu prononcer le nom de Morigan ? Comment oses-tu souiller son nom, sale chien de Karia ?

Link se releva et fit signe à Zelda et Malva de s'éloigner. Liros tremblait de fureur et les yeux de Liliane passait de son visage à celui de Ganondorf. Celui-ci, avec un sourire démoniaque, claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, plusieurs monstres apparurent aux côtés des cinq compagnons. Ceux-ci se défendirent tant bien que mal, mais leurs ennemis étaient trop nombreux et bientôt ils furent chacun encerclés. Ganondorf s'approcha de Liliane, lui arracha le cristal et plongea son énorme main sous la chemise rouge de la jeune fille, qui se débattait comme elle pouvait. Mais les monstres lui tenaient les bras. Ganondorf sourit encore, d'un sourire avide et pervers, et balada sa main avant de la remonter. Il avait trouvé le médaillon. Il approcha son visage de celui la Gerudo et son sourire s'élargit.

Link essaya en vain de rejoindre sa sœur et de retirer la main de l'ex seigneur des ténèbres de sa poitrine. Cela le dégoûtait de voir Ganondorf mettre ses mains où il voulait. C'était …répugnant ! Et rien qu'à voir la tête de Liliane, on pouvait deviner ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle qui avait vécu rien qu'avec des femmes, elle qui autrefois méprisait les hommes, _elle_, se faisait toucher par Ganondorf !

Le héros d'Hyrule tourna la tête vers Liros. Des larmes de fureur et de désespoir coulaient sur son visage, et il faisait tout pour échapper aux monstres qui le retenaient. Link fut surpris. Liliane devait vraiment compter pour lui. En désespoir de cause, Liros cria :

- Ote tes sales pattes d'elle, sale chien des enfers !

Ganondorf se tourna vers l'Elfe, et ricana.

- Tu n'aime pas que je fasse ça, pas vrai ?

Ganondorf se pencha vers Liliane et approcha une nouvelle fois son visage du sien. Mais la jeune fille lui cracha au visage et il la gifla si fort que si les monstres ne la retenaient pas, elle serait tombé par terre.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Ganondorf serait mort. Liros le regardait avec tant de haine ! L'ex seigneur des ténèbres sourit et prononça quelques mots dans une autre langue. Mais la seule chose qui arriva, ce fut le rire de la jeune Gerudo.

- Ganondorf, tu es vraiment pathétique ! Tu as peut-être mon médaillon, mais tu ne sais pas contrôler son pouvoir…

Liliane avait dit tout ça d'une voix étouffée, comme si elle avait quelque chose dans la bouche. Ce qui était le cas. Ce qu'elle tenait entre ses dents … était le médaillon de Ganondorf ! D'un mouvement de tête, elle lança le médaillon à son frère qui, dans un énorme effort, avait sauté, se détachant des monstres. Il attrapa le médaillon et l'accrocha à son cou. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Liros envoya balader ceux qui le retenait et arracha le cristal des mains de Ganondorf. Celui-ci dégaina et essaya de frapper l'Elfe, mais sans succès. Zelda frappait avec des boules d'énergie tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle et de Malva, et Liliane comptait le nombre d'ennemis qu'elle tuait.

Dans tout ce raffut, seul Link restait calme. Il n'y avait que ses yeux qui montraient sa colère. Il s'approcha tant bien que mal de Ganondorf et, soudainement, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit :

-_Byrnan nith !_

Les monstres s'immobilisèrent tous, ainsi que leur chef. Il semblait aux bêtes que leurs corps se consumaient de l'intérieur. L'un d'eux voulut crier, mais ses cordes vocales brûlaient. Bientôt tous furent réduit en poussière. Ganondorf, lui, ne brûlait pas, mais ses muscles ne répondaient plus. Liros lui enleva le médaillon de Liliane et confia le cristal à Zelda. Link redevint normal et manqua de tomber par terre si Malva ne l'avait pas retenu. Quand Ganondorf put enfin bouger, il leva les mains au ciel et disparut, après les avoir maudit.

Les genoux de Link lui firent défaut, et il tomba par terre. Zelda accourut et lui releva la tête avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser longuement, tandis que Malva fermait les yeux, gênée. Liros s'approcha de Liliane. Celle-ci était épuisée, et se tenait à l'autel pour ne pas tomber. L'Elfe lui demanda de soulever ses cheveux et il lui accrocha le médaillon. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis le serra longuement dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lui rendit son étreinte, et l'entendit murmurer doucement : « je t'adore ». Le cœur de l'Elfe battait à une vitesse plus qu'anormale. Il releva la tête de la Gerudo et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle pleurait presque. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, et elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Liros, si près … mais une petite main tirait son pantalon. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Malva qui lui souriait timidement. Liliane se cala contre Liros et Malva se joignit à leur étreinte. Link sourit et refoula l'envie de poser toutes les questions qui lui traversaient la tête. Cela attendrait…


	27. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

- Pouah !

Link haussa un sourcil, amusé. Zelda regardait ses cheveux, horrifiée par leur saleté. Liliane se tourna vers Liros et lui demanda :

- Il n'y a pas un endroit où se laver, ici ?

Liros et Link échangèrent un regard, puis essayèrent, en vain, de réprimer leurs éclats de rire. Zelda s'approcha de Link et se planta devant lui. Le visage de l'Hylienne se fendit en un sourire sadique, qui se communiqua immédiatement à Liliane. D'un bond, elles sautèrent sur leurs deux amis et les chatouillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce. Pendant ce temps, Malva regardait la scène, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle déclara :

- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Link ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa la petite fille et la chatouilla une bonne dizaine de minutes, sous les regards amusés des autres.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Ganondorf était parti, tout comme ses serviteurs. Le Temple avait retrouvé le calme. Enfin…

- Je répète ma question. Y a-t-il un endroit où se décrasser, dans ce fichu labyrinthe ? s'écria Liliane.

Liros haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais, continua-t-il en voyant l'air de chien battu qu'arborait son amie, je suppose que les Elfes qui habitaient ici se lavaient, non ?

Liliane lui sourit, et Zelda et Link s'empêchèrent de rire. Liliane se tourna vers eux et leur dit : « Ben quoi ? » Les deux amants, cette fois-ci, éclatèrent de rire. Faussement vexée, Liliane attrapa le poignet de Zelda et l'entraîna avec elle hors de la salle, Malva sur ses talons, dans le but de trouver une salle de bain ainsi que des vêtements propres. Link et Liros échangèrent un regard malicieux, et sourirent.

Link se leva, et parcourut la salle, examinant les statues. Liros ne fit aucun geste, ne dit aucune parole, sachant très bien que Link allait lui poser toutes les questions qui le taraudait. Après une longue étude des sculptures, le héros d'Hyrule revint à sa place, en face de son ami. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard perçant.

- Je suppose que tu veux me parler.

- Je suis si transparent ?

- Tu es comme ta mère, répondit simplement l'Elfe.

Link prit une grande inspiration, ce qui fit sourire son ami, et demanda :

- Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que le seigneur Gael était notre père ?

- Je lui avais promis de ne rien dire. Cela m'a échappé quand j'ai vu Ganondorf.

- Alors, il n'y a que notre mère qui est morte.

Liros acquiesça, le cœur lourd. Mais il sentait que l'interrogatoire n'était pas fini. En effet, Link reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi Ganon a dit que 'Liane était la descendante de …Morigan, c'est ça ?

Liros secoua la tête de haut en bas et répondit :

- Parce que Liliane et toi êtes les descendants de Morigan, grâce à votre mère.

- Parle moi un peu de mes parents…

Liros soupira.

- Oh, Liros, je suis désolé, si tu ne veux pas parler d'eux, je…

- Non. Maintenant que j'y suis, autant que je le fasse. Ton père et ta mère étaient des enfants de maison princière. Ta mère était la descendante de Morigan, et elle était destinée à régner. Ton père quand à lui, était le fils d'un noble. Ils se sont rencontrés ici même, lors d'un rituel. Tu aurais du voir la tête que Gael a faite en remarquant Elina. A ce moment-là, j'ai été pris d'un fou rire et j'ai du sortir pour ne pas me faire réprimander par mon père, ainsi que tous les autres elfes qui étaient là.  
Liros sourit, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Depuis ce jour-là, Gael n'a pas arrêter de me parler d'elle. Il l'a revu quelques mois plus tard, lors d'une fête. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où il s'est rendu ridicule pour lui plaire … C'était vraiment drôle. Je n'arrêtais pas de me moquer de lui, et il me le rendait bien.

- Vous étiez vraiment de très bons amis.

- Oh oui, et nous le sommes toujours…même si ton père s'est refermé sur lui-même depuis la mort d'Elina.

- Parle-moi un peu de ma mère.

Liros soupira.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de fille aussi douce et gentille qu'elle. C'est tout a fait normal que Gael soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle était à l'écoute de tout le monde, aidait toujours son prochain…D'ailleurs, je me demande comment elle est s'est éprise de ton père. Il était tout le contraire d'elle…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Il avait un caractère bien trempé, et adorait faire des bêtises. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul.

- Donc, tu en faisais aussi.

- Bien sûr ! J'allais pas le laisser s'amuser tout seul !

- Dis donc, je savais pas que tu étais un véritable gamin, dit Link en souriant malicieusement.

- Bah, j'étais gosse…

Le sourire de Link s'élargit.

- Arrête, je vais commencer à m'inquiéter…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je déteste ton sourire…j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire une bêtise…

Link secoua la tête en souriant.

- Je suis simplement heureux de te voir parler un peu plus que la normale…généralement tu n'es pas très bavard. Mais dis-moi, à quoi ressemblait ma mère ?

- A Liliane.

Link haussa un sourcil. Un sourire amusé passa sur son visage, et il dit :

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es attachée à ma sœur ? Parce qu'elle ressemble à ma mère ? Ou alors pour une autre raison ?

- Je ne répondrais pas à ta question, déclara Liros en faisant semblant de bouder.

Link éclata de rire. Quand l'hilarité du jeune héros eut disparut, un léger toussotement se fit entendre. Les deux amis se retournèrent. Liliane les regardait, amusée. Elle s'était appuyée contre un mur.

- Tu t'es changée, remarqua Link en regardant les vêtements blancs, ressemblant fortement à ceux des Gerudos, que sa sœur portait.

- J'allais pas rester avec des vêtements crasseux ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Ca fait du bien de se sentir propre !

- Vous avez trouvé un endroit où vous laver ?

- Ouais. Zelda et Malva y sont encore. J'ai l'impression de nous voir Nabooru et moi quand je les regarde.

- Elle te manque ? demanda Link.

- Oui, beaucoup.

Elle soupira et s'assit à côté de son frère. Un sourire en coin apparut soudainement sur son visage et elle déclara :

- Je vous ai entendu parler.

- C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, 'Liane….

- Parce que toi tu n'aurais pas écouté, si tu avais été à ma place !

- Un/zéro pour Liliane ! s'exclama Liros en souriant.

- Eh ! Tu pourrais me défendre, au moins ! s'indigna Link.

- Non, je m'immisce pas dans vos affaires. Parce que si je le fais je sais ce qu'il va m'arriver…

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard malicieux, et Liliane posa ses yeux sur son ami.

- Alors comme ça je ressemble à ma mère…

Liros lui sourit.

- Oui. A part les yeux, et le caractère, vous êtes identiques.

- Eh ! J'ai pas un sale caractère !

Liros éclata de rire, ainsi que Link.

- Alors tu es la seule personne qui ne s'en est pas rendu compte… mais, généralement, les concernés sont toujours les derniers avertis.

- Mouais.

Liliane le regarda de haut, l'air faussement méprisant, et le fou rire de Link s'accentua. Sa sœur lui asséna plusieurs tapes dans le dos, mais rien à faire. C'est à ce moment précis que Zelda et Malva entrèrent. Elles regardèrent Link avec de grands yeux, et Liros leur demanda :

- Vous n'auriez pas un moyen de le faire taire ?

Zelda s'approcha de son amant alors que Malva s'assit timidement à côté de Liros, qui la rassura d'un sourire. La princesse d'Hyrule fixa Link avec étonnement, puis, sans prévenir, s'empara de sa bouche en un long baiser. Link arrêta immédiatement de rire et prit l'Hylienne dans ses bras.

- Yééé ! Bravo Zelda ! s'écria Liliane en riant. On t'appellera à chaque fois qu'il fait une crise…

Link prit un air boudeur et Zelda tira la langue à la Gerudo. Tout à coup, Liros se leva.

- Où vas-tu ?

L'Elfe ne répondit pas à Malva et sortit de la salle. Inquiète, Liliane le suivit, sous les regards attendris de Link et Zelda.

Liliane retrouva son ami dans une salle spacieuse, dont on n'apercevait pas le plafond. Des armes de toutes sortes avaient été suspendus aux murs. Liros était là, une épée dans la main. Liliane s'approcha de lui. Ses mocassins ne faisaient presque aucun bruit, mais Liros dut l'entendre, car il se retourna, l'épée à la main, prêt à attaquer. Quand il vit qui lui faisait face, son visage pâlit et il s'exclama :

- Liliane ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Eh oh, doucement ! Je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

- J'aurais pu te faire mal !

- Non, j'étais trop loin.

- Même ! Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?

Le ton dur de Liros surprit Liliane, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, inquiète. Liros remit l'épée à sa place, c'est-à-dire sur un des coffres qui reposait contre le mur, puis se tourna vers son amie, et réitéra sa question.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout. Mais c'est pas grave, je vais te laisser seul, vu que c'est ce dont tu as besoin…

Elle commença à partir quand une main attrapa la sienne et la retint.

- Non, reste…

La jeune fille se retourna. Liros avait baissé la tête, gêné. Il n'avait jamais eu cette attitude devant elle.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te parler aussi durement…

Liliane sourit, et serra plus fort la main de son ami.

- C'est pas grave…

Liros releva brusquement la tête, et plongea son regard dans celui de Liliane. Encore une fois, la Gerudo eut l'impression qu'il sondait son âme. Mal à l'aise, elle jeta quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle, sentant que son ami la regardait toujours. Son regard dériva jusqu'à lui. Il ne souriait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle d'une voix étonnement douce.

Liros soupira. Il savait que la jeune fille ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à sa question.

- C'est juste que…c'est dur de parler de tes parents…le souvenir de la mort de ta mère est encore très présent dans mon esprit, et tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela me fait mal…

Il baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il sentit Liliane lâcher sa main, et une sensation de froid s'empara de ses membres. Soudainement, deux bras entourèrent sa taille, et une tête se posa au creux de son cou. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et ses bras glissèrent dans le dos de Liliane. Une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue, et Liliane le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

La chaleur était revenu dans le corps de l'elfe. Il joua avec les longs cheveux de son amie, qui sourit tendrement. Lentement, elle releva la tête et regarda Liros droit dans les yeux. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle tendit ses lèvres. Les yeux de Liros brillèrent et il abaissa son visage. Alors, ils s'embrassèrent.


	28. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27**

Ganondorf avançait lentement, mais sûrement, dans la mairie de Maltia, où résidait sa maîtresse, Karia.  
Il monta des escaliers recouverts d'un tapis argent, sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard aux peintures pourtant magnifiques qui reposaient sur les murs. Il releva la tête quand il arriva devant une grande porte de fer, qu'il poussa d'une main.  
L'ex-seigneur des ténèbres entra dans la Salle de Justice, comme les mortels aimaient l'appeler. La pièce, de forme circulaire, n'était que très peu meublée. Une table de bois en demi-cercle trônait au beau milieu, accompagnée de fauteuils richement décorés. Des tentures tombaient du plafond, et la seule source de lumière étaient les quelques torches accrochées aux murs.

- Approche, Ganon, approche...

Une voix douce mais menaçante s'élevait du plus grand des fauteuils, dont le dos était face à Ganondorf. Avec une fausse assurance, celui-ci s'avança vers la personne qui avait parlé.

- Dame Ka...

- Tais-toi. Ne prends pas la parole sans mon accord.

Ganondorf recula d'un pas, furieux et blessé dans son amour-propre. Il mit la main à la garde de son épée quand le fauteuil pivota lentement, mais la personne restait toujours dans l'ombre.

- Contrôle-toi. Ne cherche pas à te battre...tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Le Gerudo serra les dents et prit un masque d'impassibilité.

- Je vois que tu apprends vite...

La personne dans le fauteuil leva la main pour la poser sur la table. C'était une main décharnée, presque squelettique, avec des ongles plus que longs.

- Je sais que tu as perdu le médaillon. Et la fille qui a le don de résurrection

Ganondorf n'eut aucune réaction et se contenta de fixer la personne qui lui faisait face. Il avait l'habitude...

- Tu es désespérant. C'est pitoyable. Deux gamins, une princesse pourrie gatée et une saleté d'elfe t'ont battu.

Ganondorf sentit une vague de chaleur passer dans sa colonne vertébrale, et sans prévenir, il sortit son épée. Ses yeux flamboyèrent. Les flammes des torches s'intensifièrent, et leur lumière devint presque aveuglante. Ganon s'approcha de la personne et la menaça de son arme.

- Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte ?

- Oublies-tu que c'est moi qui t'ai fait sortir de Saint Royaume ?

- J'ai accepté de vous servir seulement parce que mon âme criait vengeance. Mais faites attention... personne n'échappe à un coup de poignard dans le dos.

La personne assise poussa un hurlement de rage et ses yeux noirs virèrent au rouge sang. L'ex-seigneur des ténèbres recula d'un pas, mais trop tard. Il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin.

Karia, car c'était elle, se leva et s'approcha de Ganondorf, si près que leurs nez se touchaient. Les pupilles de la harpie se dilatèrent jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un minuscule trait.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Tritian, murmura-t-elle. Car c'est moi qui gagnerai.

Ganondorf ne dit rien, d'abord parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, et ensuite parce que les yeux de la harpie le subjuguait. Karia s'approcha encore plus de lui et dit :

- Mène mes troupes sur la forêt et tu remonteras dans mon estime.

.oOo.

Gael faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône, le front plissé par la concentration. Il était seul avec ses conseillers et la Reine.

- A quelle distance sont nos ennemis de la forêt ?

- A cinq lieues. Ils ne tarderont pas à arriver.

Gael s'arrêta soudainement et fixa l'Elfe qui venait de parler.

- Si près que ça ?

Le noble acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Un autre, le chef de l'armée, se leva et demanda :

- Dois-je préparer les guerriers à la bataille, mon seigneur ?

Gael se tourna lentement vers lui et répondit par l'affirmative. Le militaire sortit après les avoir salué, lui et la Reine, puis tous les conseillers prirent congé de leur maître.

Gael entendit le bruit du tissu glissant sur le sol et vit la Reine Amilia s'approcher. Il l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle semblait si fragile ...Gael la serra plus fort contre lui, histoire de la rassurer. Amilia leva la tête vers lui et déclara, l'air grave :

- La dernière bataille commence.

.oOo.

Le pas lourd des monstres s'entendait à des lieues. Dix mille, voilà leur nombre.

Devant eux, monté sur un cheval à la robe ébène, Ganondorf. Au dessus, Karia volait.

Boum, boum.

Les épées attendaient sagement dans leurs fourreaux que leurs maîtres les sortent.

Pour faire couler le sang.

Le sang. Le combat. La mort.

Boum, boum.

Tous les monstres frémissaient d'excitation, inconscient de tout danger. Après tout, c'était pour cela que tout le monde naissait. Pour mourir.

Boum, boum.

Mourir. Bien grand mot.

Boum, boum.

Au loin, un chant sortit de la forêt, perça les nuages et arriva jusqu'à l'armée de Karia.

_Un alarc'h, un alarc'h tremor_

_Un alarc'h, un alarc'h tremor._

_War lein tour moal Kastell Arvor._

_Dinn, dinn daoñ, d'an emgann, d'an emgann o_

_Dinn, dinn daoñ, d'an emgann ez an o_

_Le chant de guerre des Elfes._

_Nevezenti vat d'ar Vretoned_

_Nevezenti vat d'ar Vretoned_

_Ha mallozh ruz d'ar C'hallaoued_

_Dinn, dinn daoñ, d'an emgann, d'an emgann o_

_Dinn, dinn daoñ, d'an emgann ez an o_

Les Elfes, sortis de leur forêt, s'avançaient lentement vers leurs ennemis, arcs et épées à la main.

_Erru ul lestr e pleg ar mor_

_Erru ul lestr e pleg ar mor_

_E ouelioù gwenn gantañ digor_

A leur tête, le seigneur Gael marchait, le visage fermé. Son armure brillait au soleil.

_Dinn, dinn daoñ, d'an emgann, d'an emgann o_

_Dinn, dinn daoñ, d'an emgann ez an o_

La guerre. La fureur de la bataille. Le sang. La mort. Voilà ce qui les attendait tous.

_Degouezhet an aotrou Yann en-dro_

_Degouezhet an aotrou Yann en-dro_

_Degouezhet eo da ziwall e vro_

Les armées se faisaient face à présent. Les monstres hurlaient, leurs armes cliquetaient alors qu'ils essayaient de contenir leur enthousiasme et de se précipiter vers les Elfes.

Le regard de Gael passa sur ses soldats, sur les monstres, et enfin sur Ganondorf.

_Dinn, dinn daoñ, d'an emgann, d'an emgann o_

_Dinn, dinn daoñ, d'an emgann ez an o_

L'ex-seigneur des Ténèbres lui offrit un sourire cruel. Il sortit deux lames effilées. Dans le ciel devenu noir, Karia poussa un cri perçant, remplissant les âmes de ses ennemis de peur.

_Enor, enor d'ar Gwenn ha Du_

_Enor, enor d'ar Gwenn ha Du_

_Ha d'ar vourc'hizien mallozh ruz_

Malgré tout, les Elfes ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Ganondorf leva son sabre. Gael cria. Les archers elfiques bandèrent leurs arcs, et les monstres poussèrent des cris alors qu'ils courraient vers la mort.

_L'ultime bataille avait commencé._

_Dinn, dinn daoñ, d'an emgann, d'an emgann o_

_Dinn, dinn daoñ, d'an emgann ez an o_

( **NdA** : c'est un chant breton… La traduction sera pour une prochaine fois ! )


	29. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28**

- Maman !

Malva se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et s'assit sur son lit improvisé. Encore et toujours ce cauchemar... Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de ravaler ses larmes.

- Malva ?

La fillette sursauta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Sa panique laissa place au soulagement. C'était Link. Il posa une main sur son épaule encore secouée de tremblements.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Malva ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar... j'ai vu ...mes parents et...

La voix de la petite fille se brisa. Des gouttes salées remplirent ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues. Link l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des mots qui se voulaient réconfortants.

Les pleurs de Malva se tarirent, et elle s'endormit, bientôt suivie par Link.

**.oOo. **

Le soleil se levait lentement, baignant la terre de ses doux rayons dorés. Le ciel s'éclaircissait, et la nature s'éveillait peu à peu. La seule ombre au tableau était la masse de nuages noirs qui persistaient, à l'ouest, en direction de la forêt.  
Liros se tenait à l'entrée du Temple, assis sur ses talons, les mains jointes en un signe de prière. Ses yeux, perdus dans le vague, fixaient un point que seul lui pouvait voir. Il semblait indifférent à tout bruit.

Une branche craqua derrière lui. Liliane, le dos et les épaules couverts par une cape sombre, s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle le fixa un bon moment, puis passa une main devant le visage de l'Elfe. Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se tourna vers elle. Il sourit tendrement en remarquant les cheveux emmêlés de la jeune fille qui grimaça avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, dit-elle enfin.

- Je sais.

Elle lui lança un regard amusé, et répliqua :

- Tu sais toujours tout. A croire que tu me surveilles nuit et jour.

Liliane lui offrit un sourire, se leva et s'approcha de la falaise. Son regard dériva sur la vallée, tout en bas. Elle grimaça et murmura :

- Saleté de vertige... Ils ne pouvaient pas construire ce fichu temple autre part qu'ici ?

Liros éclata de rire, s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Eh ! C'est pas drôle !

Liliane fit une moue boudeuse. Liros sourit tendrement et passa une main dans les cheveux de la Gerudo. Elle ferma les yeux, sa grimace se transformant en un sourire. Liros approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa doucement quand un cri retentit.

- 'LIANE ! LIROS !

Les deux amants se tournèrent vers l'entrée du Temple. La porte à deux battants s'ouvrit brusquement et Zelda sortit, l'air paniquée.

- Ah vous voilà enfin tous les deux ! Vous n'avez pas vu Malva ?

Devant la réponse négative de ses deux amis, Zelda paqua une main devant sa bouche.

- Alors elle a véritablement disparu !

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Liros et Liliane en même temps.

- On la cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! Link et moi avons parcouru le temple entier, mais on ne l'a pas trouvé !

- C'est impossible, on a tous dormi dans la même pièce !

Tout à coup, les portes du Temple s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois et Link accourut.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Le jeune héros ouvrit le poing. Il tenait une chaîne en argent. Au bout de celle-ci pendait une rose en or, finement sculptée.

- Ce pendentif était accroché au cou de Malva. Je l'ai remarqué hier soir, quand je l'ai consolée.

- Elle a pleuré ?

- Elle a revu les cadavres de ses parents.

Liliane plaqua une main devant sa bouche. Le regard de Liros se posa sur Link, qui affichait un air déterminé, puis sur Zelda, qui regardait à droite à gauche, male à l'aise, et enfin sur Liliane, qui était encore trop choquée pour parler.

- Je vais chercher nos affaires, dit-il.

- Je te suis, déclara Link, une lueur farouche dans le regard.

**.oOo. **

La bataille faisait rage à l'orée de la forêt. Gael parait les coups de ses ennemis, blessait, tuait. A côté de lui, les siens tombaient, un à un. Mais cela ne le désespérait pas, au contraire. Une fureur sans borne animait chaque parcelle de son corps, et décuplait ses forces. Avec son épée, il décapita un des ses ennemis pour se trouver devant...Ganondorf. Celui-ci souriait méchamment, tout en défiant quiconque s'approchait de lui.

L'ex-seigneur des ténèbres posa les yeux sur Gael, et son sourire s'élargit. Il fit mine de s'incliner et déclara :

- Enfin nous nous revoyons, Gael.

Un rictus découvrit les dents de l'Elfe. Il serra plus fort son épée dans sa main, et murmura :

- A nous deux.

**.oOo. **

Link et Liros se dépêchèrent d'amener leurs affaires à l'entrée du Temple. Tout deux reprirent leur souffle.  
Zelda jeta un coup d'œil à la vallée qui s'étendait devant elle quand un cri la fit sursauter.

- Je sais !

La princesse se retourna vivement. Liros affichait une expression de triomphe.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?demanda-t-elle.

- Je sais où est Malva. Cette nuit, après que tu l'ais consolé, Link, j'ai entendu des bruits. Des craquements. Quelqu'un l'a sûrement enlevé.

- Oui, mais cela ne nous dit pas où elle est.

- Les Elfes maîtrisent parfaitement la téléportation, ils n'auraient pas fait de bruit . Quant aux humains, ils ignorent ce que c'est. Il n'y a que les serviteurs de Ganondorf qui sont susceptibles de l'avoir enlevé.

- Et où peuvent-ils être, ces fichus monstres complètement décérébrés ? s'énerva Liliane.

- Là-bas...

Tous se tournèrent vers Link. Il montrait la bande de nuages noirs, à l'ouest.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle est là-bas, dit-il. Mais nous ne pourrons pas nous téléporter là-bas.

- Il existe forcément un moyen ! s'écria Zelda. Je suppose que le Cristal des Déesses a des pouvoirs particuliers !

Le regard de Liros brilla, et il sortit la Cristal de sa poche.

- Prenez toutes vos affaires. Je vais essayer de nous téléporter.

Liliane le fixa un moment, puis secoua la tête en souriant et attrapa ses deux sabres. Link prit son épée, son bouclier et son arc, tandis que Zelda fixait à sa ceinture deux longs couteaux trouvés dans le Temple. Liros prit son épée, et ordonna à ses amis de se positionner en cercle au tour de lui. Ils s'exécutèrent, et Liros prononça :

_- Anmod eorl hael hlystan stylle... _

Le Cristal brilla jusqu'à ce que sa lumière aveuglent les quatre amis puis ceux-ci disparurent.


	30. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29**

Gael et Ganondorf se faisaient face. Autour d'eux régnait un silence de mort. Les soldats s'étaient retirés dans la forêt.  
Ganondorf passa négligemment une main sur le plat de son épée, et releva les yeux vers Gael, l'air amusé. Gael, lui, ne bougeait pas, et serrait fort son sabre dans sa main.

L'ex-seigneur des ténèbres fit quelques pas de côté, et Gael l'imita, défiant son ennemi du regard. Bientôt, Ganondorf s'arrêta de bouger, et lança un regard meurtrier à son adversaire.

Leurs yeux ne pouvaient se détacher. Ils se combattaient du regard. Les pupilles de l'Elfe se dilatèrent jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un fin trait noir, et, par contraste, celles de Ganondorf grossirent.

Aucun des deux ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent là. Ce duel mental s'éternisait.

Mais Ganondorf brisa le silence en éclatant d'un rire machiavélique.

- Est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable, Gael ? Je crois bien t'avoir surestimé. Moi qui croyais que tu essayerais de t'améliorer pour pouvoir venger ta femme...

Le visage de Gael devint blanc, et ses yeux flamboyèrent. Il savait qu'il devait ignorer les paroles de Ganondorf, mais un feu brûlait dans son cœur, un feu qu'il ne pouvait éteindre.

- Elle te manque, la petite Elina ? poursuivit l'ex-seigneur des ténèbres. Je suppose que oui. Dire que tu n'as même pas pu la sauver...Je compatis, mon cher, vraiment...

Gael poussa un cri de rage, et fonça sur son ennemi. Il leva son sabre, puis l'abattit. Mais Ganondorf s'était préparé, et para le coup de l'Elfe avec une force impressionnante. Gael recula puis repartit à l'attaque.

Les coups pleuvaient. Les deux ennemis luttaient avec leurs armes comme avec la magie. On entendait de loin les bruits de métaux qui s'entrechoquent. Ce duel était aussi fantastique que dangereux. Gael avait au moins autant de réserves magiques que Ganondorf, mais celui était doté d'une force considérable, même pour l'Elfe.

Pendant ce temps, le soleil continuait sa course, insensible aux évènements sur terre.

Soudainement, Ganondorf fut projeté à terre par un sort. Il essaya de se relever le plus vite possible, mais ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. Gael avait posé la pointe de son sabre sur son cou. L'Elfe arborait une expression de triomphe.

- Voilà ta fin, dit-il. Enfin, Elina sera vengée, ainsi que toutes tes victimes innocentes.

L'Elfe abattit brutalement son sabre dans le ventre de l'ex-seigneur des ténèbres. Le coup de grâce avait été porté.  
Gael essuya son front de sa main poussiéreuse. Ses cheveux sombres étaient tachés de sang noir, et son bras gauche l'élançait terriblement. Il voulut jeter un coup d'œil au cadavre de son ennemi, mais, à sa stupéfaction, ne vit rien.

Tout à coup, le dos de l'Elfe fut transpercé par de l'acier. Il hurla de toutes ses forces puis tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Derrière lui, Ganondorf souriait, son épée tachée de sang. Gael essaya de se remettre debout, mais rien à faire. Sa blessure était trop profonde. Soudainement, un cri déchira l'air.

- PERE ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

**.oOo.**

Le sortilège de Liros avait fonctionné. Ce dernier, ainsi que Liliane, Link et Zelda, apparurent en plein milieu de la bataille. Les monstres qui étaient près d'eux reculèrent, effrayés, mais les Elfes se rapprochèrent d'eux, les yeux brillant d'espoir. Les médaillons de Link et Liliane brillèrent vivement, et Liros brandit le Cristal. Les Elfes poussèrent des exclamations de joies et de soulagements. Les monstres hésitèrent, puis foncèrent vers les nouveaux-venus. Les réactions de ceux-ci ne se firent pas attendre. Zelda envoya une boule d'énergie qui abattit quatre de ses ennemis. Liros prit le Cristal dans ses deux mains et se concentra tandis que Liliane, Link et quelques autres le couvraient.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, et les deux camps s'affrontaient inlassablement. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Liros ouvrit les yeux. Il se baissa pour éviter le coup d'un de ses ennemis, et le tua grâce à son épée courte. Il se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin vers Zelda et lui dit :

- Malva est dans la cité elfe. Les monstres y sont parvenus...

- Karia y est, elle aussi ? demanda la princesse tout en décapitant un de ses ennemis.

- Non, mais elle ne va pas tarder... Malva est quelque part dans la ville, avec une créature semblable à celle qui a attaqué Liliane dans la plaine.

- Bien. Reste ici, je vais aller la chercher.

- Mais...

- Non ! J'irai. Et même si je dois mourir pour la sauver, je le ferais.

Liros sentit la détermination de la princesse, et fut impressionné par son courage. Il hocha de la tête puis continua à combattre.

Link sauta de côté, et tua son adversaire d'un coup d'épée. Il s'épongea le front, puis regarda autour de lui. Les Elfes comptaient les morts et priaient pour leurs âmes, Liliane regardait les blessés, et Liros tuait les monstres survivants. Mais aucune trace de Zelda. Le jeune héros fut pris de panique. Avait-elle été tuée ? Non c'était impossible. De peur, il courut vers son frère d'armes.

- Liros, sais-tu où est Zelda ?

L'Elfe lui adressa un regard craintif. Apparemment il avait peur de sa réaction.

- Elle...Elle n'est pas...

- Non.

Link fut soulagé, mais son inquiétude persistait.

- Alors, où est-elle ?

- Elle...ne te fâche pas contre moi, Link. J'ai localisé Malva et je lui ai dit où elle se trouvait. Elle est allée la chercher.

Link ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Et tu l'as laissé partir ? Es-tu donc fou ?

- Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher.

Link lui jeta un regard noir, et se tourna vers les Elfes qui restaient.

- Vous ! Retournez dans l'Arbre ! La Reine et les autres doivent être en danger.

Tous les fixèrent, puis coururent vers la forêt. Liliane s'approcha de Liros et lui demanda :

- Tu sais où est Ga... je veux dire notre père ?

- N...

Au même moment, un cri déchirant retentit. Affolés, Link galopa jusqu'à la source du bruit, Liliane et Liros sur ses talons. Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'horreur. Ganondorf avait tué une nouvelle fois. Un hurlement sortit de la bouche des jumeaux :

- PERE ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Liliane faillit tourner de l'œil en voyant l'horrible spectacle. Elle se raccrocha à Link. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à se tenir debout. Ganondorf les toisait avec son petit air suffisant et supérieur si agaçant. Les jumeaux furent pris d'une juste colère. Une flamme s'alluma dans leurs coeurs, et s'intensifia. La partie centre de la Triforce qui était gravée sur le médaillon de Liliane brilla, tandis que les représentations des morceaux de la Triforce sur le médaillon de Link luirent eux aussi. Tout à coup, et sans que Liros ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un halo doré entoura les jumeaux. Leurs corps s'illuminèrent, puis se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un.

A la place de Liliane et Link se trouvait une personne au corps androgyne d'une beauté parfaite. Ses cheveux étaient complètement blancs, et ses yeux vairons : l'un chocolat et l'autre bleu ciel.

La fusion du frère et de la sœur s'avança vers Ganondorf, qui, en levant les mains au ciel, s'enveloppa d'un halo noir, qui était sensé le protéger. La fusion de Liliane et Link leva la main et prononça des mots dans une ancienne langue. Une boule d'énergie blanche fonça vers Ganondorf. La protection de celui-ci résista un moment, puis disparut. L'ex-seigneur des ténèbres se prit la sphère en pleine figure.

La fusion du frère et de la sœur fixa Ganondorf de ses yeux si étranges, puis prononça les mots fatals.

_- Hael hlystan !_

Des flammes noires entourèrent Ganondorf, puis ce dernier disparut dans un éclair.  
La fusion des jumeaux se tourna vers Liros qui regardait la scène, ébahi. Le halo doré éclaira la scène, et Liliane et Link réapparurent.

Tous trois se précipitèrent vers Gael. Link le retourna doucement, et Liliane laissa couler une larme. Cette goutte salée tomba sur le visage taché de sang et de terre de Gael, qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il leva une main vers le visage de sa fille, et lui caressa la joue.

- Père..., sanglota-t-elle. Ne pars pas...Pas maintenant...

- Chut... Je serais toujours là... Dans ton cœur... Je t'aime, petite puce... Je vous aime tous.

Gael inspira profondément, et ses yeux devinrent ternes. Sa poitrine ne bougea plus. Link et Liliane éclatèrent en sanglots. Mais Liros n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Ses souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux.

**.oO° Flash-Back °Oo.**

_Gael avançait lentement derrière son père. Sa cape brodée d'or virevoltait, et ses cheveux sombres bien tressés rebondissaient sur son dos à chacun de ses pas. Il tourna la tête vers Liros, adossé nonchalamment à un pilier de la salle. Sentant le regard de Gael sur lui, il releva la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil. Gael sourit et rejoignit son père sur l'estrade. Il mit un genou à terre et baissa la tête. Son père contourna l'autel qui reposait sur l'estrade, et posa ses mains sur un cristal octogonal d'où émanait une lumière bleue. Le père de Gael dit quelques mots en ancien langage et le Cristal s'illumina. Sa lumière se répandit jusqu'à Gael, et l'entoura. Des murmures enthousiastes parcoururent la salle. Gael entendit un "oui !" joyeux et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui avait parlé. Liros allait avoir de sacrés problèmes..._

.oOo.

_Gael parcourait la salle de fête des yeux. Il venait de se faire adouber, ainsi que Liros. Tout deux étaient chevaliers à présent, ainsi que d'autres Elfes. Liros s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui offrit un grand sourire._

_- Ca te fait quoi d'être chevalier ? demanda Liros._

_Gael fixa son ami en haussant un sourcil._

_- Sans commentaires... répondit-il, amusé._

_Liros éclata de rire. Une jeune Elfe passa devant lui, sa robe émettant un léger froufrou au contact du sol. Gael se sentit captivé, et ne put détacher son regard de la jeune elfe. Ses longs cheveux de feu cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins, et ses mains d'une blancheur incroyable tremblotaient légèrement. Elle releva brusquement la tête, le visage dur. Son expression s'adoucit en voyant qui la regardait, et elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle fixa de ses yeux si bleus, puis inclina la tête._

_- Heureuse sois ta route, chevalier, déclara-t-elle d'une voix chantante. Je suis Elina, la fille du roi._


	31. Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30**

Zelda courait entre les arbres, sa dague à la main, sans faire attention à sa fatigue et à ses blessures. Elle n'avait qu'un objectif : retrouver Malva... et botter les fesses de son kidnappeur, bien sûr.

Tout à coup, le pied de l'hylienne se prit dans une racine, et elle s'étala de tout son long dans la terre. Zelda se releva en poussant des jurons indignes d'une princesse, et passa une main sur son visage sali. Elle rattrapa sa dague qui s'était planté dans la terre dans sa chute.

La princesse se redressa et s'apprêta à continuer sa route quand le métal froid d'une épée se posa sur sa gorge. Zelda ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit pour faire face à...un elfe.

La jeune hylienne ne voyait pas son visage. Les cheveux sombres de l'inconnu lui tombaient sur la figure.

- Ton nom, déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Zelda prit une grande inspiration, puis répondit :

- Je suis Zelda, l'amie de Liliane et Link, les enfants du seigneur Gael. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

L'elfe recula, comme sous l'effet d'une gifle. Il baissa la tête et rangea son arme dans son fourreau.

- Je suis désolé. Des humains, hommes comme femmes, ont traversé la forêt pour se rendre à l'Arbre. Mes frères les ont combattu mais sont morts... Alors tu comprends ma méfiance...

Zelda eut un sourire, qui disparut quand elle découvrit le visage de son interlocuteur. Le vent avait soulevé la masse sombre des cheveux de l'elfe. L'hylienne retint un cri. Les yeux de l'inconnu avaient été brûlés, et du sang coulait sur ses joues.

Il était aveugle.

Une main sur la bouche, Zelda était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. L'elfe dut sentir son trouble, et eut un sourire sans joie.

- Mes yeux ont été brûlés par ces... humains, s'ils en sont.

- Oh, par Nayru... Je suis désolée. Même avec la magie, je ne saurais vous guérir.

L'elfe haussa les épaules. Il la regarda de ses yeux sans vie, et, même s'il était aveugle, Zelda eut l'impression qu'il sondait son âme.

- Quand vous pouviez... Avez-vous remarqué une enfant avec ces humains ? Une fillette de cinq ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux ambrés.

L'elfe réfléchit un moment puis son visage s'éclaircit.

- Oui. Elle était transporté par... un monstre ou je ne sais quoi. Elle doit être dans la ville à présent.

- Oh, merci beaucoup !

Zelda fit quelques pas puis sentit une main emprisonner son poignet. Elle se retourna brusquement et fit face à l'elfe qui dit :

- Tu n'as jamais été formée pour le combat. Moi si. Laisse-moi t'accompagner.

- Mais...

- Je serais ton bras et tu seras mes yeux. Cela te convient-il ?

- Hum...d'accord. Mais d'abord, dis-moi ton nom.

L'elfe sourit.

- Je me nomme Glenwing.

**.oOo.**

Link essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Il passa une main sur les yeux sans vie de son père et les ferma. Puis, le jeune héros se tourna vers Liliane. De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille qui essayait vainement de s'arrêter de pleurer. On voyait parfaitement le sillon des larmes de Liliane sur sa peau salie. Link s'approcha d'elle. Elle releva la tête et ses lèvres frémirent. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de son frère et éclata en sanglots.

Link leva la tête vers Liros. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur Gael et son visage avait brusquement pâli. Le regard de Liliane dériva sur son amant, et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle s'écarta de son frère et passa une main devant les yeux de Liros. Aucune réaction.

- Liros ?

Liros sembla sortir d'un rêve. Il leva les yeux vers le visage brisé et les yeux rougis de Liliane, et son coeur se fendit en deux. Il baissa la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Liliane mit sa tête au creux du cou de son amant, et, en même temps, Link posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Une décharge électrique parcourut leurs corps.

**.oO° Flash-Back °Oo.**

_Liros était assis par terre, dans un coin de sa chambre. Ses cheveux, plus courts que d'habitudes, tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, et des mèches noires couvraient son regard. Il passa une main devant ses yeux, et ceux-ci brillèrent dans le noir de la pièce._

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Un soldat entra, un sourire aux lèvres. Gael le suivait de près, l'air maussade. Le garde balaya la salle du regard puis découvrit l'adolescent._

_- Ah, Liros. Le seigneur Faolin veut te voir, ainsi que Gael._

_Gael grimaça. Le seigneur Faolin était son père, et, tel que le futur roi le connaissait, il allait leur passer un savon...  
Liros se releva et suivit docilement son meilleur ami dans les couloirs du palais._

_Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la salle du trône, le seigneur Faolin congédia le soldat, puis se tourna vers son fils._

_- Je veux que vous compreniez que votre conduite est inadmissible. J'espère que vous ne recommencerez pas._

_  
Gael et Liros échangèrent un regard surpris. C'était tout ? Faolin dut le comprendre, car il déclara :_

_- Le temps n'est pas aux réprimandes. Le roi est revenu de son pèlerinage au Temple._

_Comme pour confirmer ses dires, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, et le roi entra, sa suite à ses talons.( NdA : super la phrase ! )_

_Liros regardait avec appréhension cette petite foule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Gael avait les yeux fixés sur une personne précise. Liros n'eut pas besoin de suivre son regard pour savoir qui attirait l'attention du futur roi. Elina était rentrée juste après son père, le visage souriant et les yeux rieurs. Ses cheveux de feu voletaient autour de sa tête._

_.oOo._

_Liros banda son arc et tira. Sa flèche se planta, dans le rond rouge, au milieu de la cible. Avec un sourire satisfait, il céda la place à son meilleur ami. Gael empoigna son arc et sa flèche s'immobilisa juste à côté de celle de Liros. Les deux amis se sourirent._

_- Crois-tu pouvoir faire mieux, Elina ? demanda Gael._

_- Vous allez regretter de m'avoir défiée, vous deux ! dit-elle en riant._

_Elle prit l'arc de Gael des mains de son propriétaire et le banda. Sa flèche se planta pile au centre de la cible, entre les deux autres flèches qui se fendirent en deux et tombèrent par terre._

_- Na !_

_Elina rendit son arc à Gael, qui la regardait, incrédule. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et tira la langue._

_.oOo._

_Dans une salle adjacente à la salle du trône, Liros et Gael bavardaient de tout et de rien. Le diadème royal de Gael était posé sur le bureau._

_Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, et une tornade rousse entra._

_- Elina ? Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_La reine se tourna vers Gael, et entortilla une mèche de feu autour de ses doigts. Elle sourit tout en lui jetant un regard prouvant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui :_

_- Je suis enceinte !_

_Elina éclata d'un rire cristallin. Gael cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et son visage se fendit en un large sourire. Il se précipita vers sa femme et la fit tourner dans les airs avant de la reposer et de l'embrasser. Liros détourna le regard, amusé par la réaction de son ami._

_.oOo._

_Dans la salle d'armes, un duel particulier attirait l'attention. Deux adversaires s'affrontaient amicalement. Soudain, un cri retentit._

_- J'ai gagné !_

_Gael posa son arme par terre, passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres puis tendit une main à son adversaire qui s'exclama :_

_- Bravo Gael ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses me battre un jour !_

_- Eh oui, Glenwing, que veux-tu..._

_- Hum..._

_Gael se retourna et son regard plongea dans deux saphirs. Elina se tenait devant lui, le ventre joliment arrondi. Le coin des lèvres de la jeune elfe frémirent, comme si elle allait sourire. Il lui sourit et reprit son épée._

_- Bravo mon gars !_

_Gael se tourna vers Liros. Ce dernier était adossée nonchalamment à un mur, comme à son habitude. Il regardait, l'air hautain, les quelques elfes qui s'entraînaient dans la salle. Liros s'avança vers son ami tout en attrapant une arme._

_- Est-ce que le futur père veut bien combattre contre moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire irrésistible._

_Gael rit et Elina soupira :_

_- Moi je ne veux pas. Je vais le retrouver en miettes ! dit-elle avec un sourire._

_- Eh !_

_- T'inquiète 'Lina, je te le redonnerai vivant !_

_La surnommée 'Lina sourit et s'écarta._

_- M'accorderez-vous cette danse, mon seigneur ? dit Liros à son ami en inclinant la tête, ironique._

_Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et répondit, amusé :_

_- Avec plaisir, mademoiselle !_

_Liros rougit et s'élança vers son ami._

**.oO° Fin du Flash-Back °Oo.**

Liliane recula, ainsi que Link. Liros les regardait, incrédule.

- Vous avez...vous avez ...

Link acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Liliane réussit à sourire et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait, papa et toi, pour que vous soyez puni ?

Liros lui jeta un regard amusé, et répondit :

- Une bêtise ...une grosse bêtise...

Puis, sans prévenir, il éclata de rire.

- C'était la bêtise du siècle ! Les elfes s'en souviendront jusqu'à leur mort ! On s'était introduit dans la salle d'armes, et on avait décidé de se battre... Le problème, c'est que, quand ton père a lâché son épée, celle-ci a fait des ravages... Tous les boucliers, les armures, et les épées, qui étaient suspendus en hauteur, sont tombés par terre, dans un fracas épouvantable... et Gael et moi nous sommes fait tuer...

Link rit, mais son regard se posa sur son défunt père, et la joie disparut de son visage.

- On reviendra pour lui offrir une tombe digne de ce nom. Pour le moment, il faut chercher Zelda.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et tous trois se remirent en route.

**.oOo. **

Zelda et Glenwing se tenaient devant l'Arbre. Zelda s'approcha lentement et essaya de poser une main dessus, mais Glenwing l'en empêcha.

- Fait attention... L'Arbre souffre... par conséquent, il se protège du mieux qu'il peut. Si tu le touchais, tu mourrais.

Zelda frissonna à l'entente de ces mots, puis leva une main devant l'Arbre. Elle se concentra, et suivit les instructions de son compagnon. Bientôt l'Arbre changea de couleur et s'ouvrit.

Zelda ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'horreur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- La cité est ...détruite ! Oh par les déesses !

Glenwing tourna la tête de tous les côtés, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir un ennemi. Seule une forte odeur de charogne vint jusqu'à lui, et il se boucha le nez.

- Ne restons pas là, déclara-t-il.

Zelda lui jeta un regard étrange, puis tout deux pénétrèrent dans la cachette.

Ils traversèrent lentement la ville, armes à la main, prêts à attaquer. Zelda s'efforçait de ne pas regarder les cadavres qui jonchaient par terre, mais il y en avait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle ne les voit pas. Vieux comme jeunes, personne n'avait été épargné. Soudainement, Glenwing tourna la tête.

- Ecoute !

L'hylienne ferma les yeux et écouta. Un bruit de pleurs lui parvenait. Sans attendre Zelda, l'elfe se précipita vers la source des sanglots. Zelda courut pour le rattraper, puis s'arrêta brusquement auprès de son compagnon.

En plein milieu des ruines, deux cadavres ensanglantés reposaient. L'un des morts tenait encore son épée. A côté d'eux pleurait une petite fille de même pas deux ans. S'en fut trop pour la princesse. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et s'éloigna, avant de se baisser et de vider son estomac pourtant à moitié vide. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec dégoût, puis retourna près de l'enfant. La fillette hurlait, et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Zelda la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Peu à peu, l'enfant se tut et mit son pouce dans sa bouche. Attendrie, Zelda réussit à sourire. Glenwing s'approcha d'elle.

- Nous l'emmenons. Je ne veux pas retrouver son corps à moitié man...

- Oh tais-toi ! s'exclama la princesse. Je n'ai pas envie de vomir une nouvelle fois.

Glenwing sourit, puis ils continuèrent leur route vers le palais.

Zelda ouvrit la porte d'une salle, puis la referma après l'avoir examinée.

- Malva n'est pas là.

- Malva ? La fillette qui a le pouvoir de résurrection ? Je comprends mieux, à présent.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est elle ? demanda la princesse, étonnée.

- Gael m'a parlé d'elle.

Zelda acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se pencha pour vérifier que le bébé dormait encore. Glenwing était à l'écoute de ses sens. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit tout à coup et déclara : "Quelqu'un arrive." Zelda sursauta, puis ils se cachèrent dans un renfoncement.

La porte du couloir où ils étaient s'ouvrit, et trois personnes entrèrent.

- Non mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce foutu palais soit aussi compliqué ?

Zelda sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir.

- Liliane ? risqua-t-elle.

L'intéressée se retourna et ses yeux brillèrent.

- Zelda !

L'hylienne sourit à son amie, puis fit signe à Glenwing de sortir. Celui-ci s'avança dans la lumière. Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il voyait Liros.

- Glenwing ? s'exclama celui-ci.

- En chair et en os, mon gars !

Liros se jeta dans les bras de son ancien ami. Glenwing l'enlaça, puis s'avança vers les jumeaux avec une telle assurance que Zelda fut prise de doute en ce qui concernait sa blessure aux yeux.

- Je suppose qu'ils ont le caractère de leurs parents ?

Liros rit doucement. Link montra l'enfant dans les bras de Zelda et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

- Cette petite n'a plus de parents. Elle pleurait toute seule au milieu des ruines. On allait pas la laisser là !

Link acquiesça. Liliane regardait Glenwing, qui détournait la tête, mal à l'aise. La Gerudo le fixa droit dans les yeux et s'écria :

- Mais vous êtes aveugle !

Glenwing posa ses yeux sans vie sur Liliane, puis sur Liros. Ce dernier le regardait, l'air choqué.

- Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Humains, répondit Glenwing, le visage dur.

Liros voulut dire quelque chose, mais un cri l'en empêcha.

- Malva !


	32. Chapitre 31

**Chapitre 31**

Les jumeaux, Zelda - l'enfant dans les bras-, Liros et Glenwing se précipitèrent vers la source du cri. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, pour enfin arriver à la salle du trône. Mais ils réalisèrent tout de suite leur erreur.

Dans la fameuse salle se tenaient une cinquantaine d'humains, hommes comme femmes, armés jusqu'au dents. Karia était assise sur le trône et agrippait Malva par les cheveux. La fillette se débattait, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh la la...marmonna Liliane. Là, notre chère ennemie adorée va pouvoir se moquer de nous... Tomber dans un piège aussi stupide ...

- Bah, au moins, on sait où est Malva... murmura Link.

- Mais cela ne nous avance pas, rétorqua Zelda.

- Mais taisez-vous, firent Liros et Glenwing en même temps.

Tous les cinq se regardèrent, amusés. Si la situation était moins grave, ils auraient ri. L'enfant cria soudainement, et Zelda le serra plus fort dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des mots qui se voulaient réconfortants. L'enfant comprit immédiatement les paroles de la princesse, et il cessa de vagir.

Tous les cinq se tournèrent vers leur ennemi juré, Karia. La harpie s'amusa à arracher les cheveux de Malva, son visage déjà horrible déformé par la cruauté. Elle se tourna vers les jumeaux, un rictus bestial aux lèvres.

- Vous aimerez bien que je la relâche, pas vrai ? dit-elle en désignant Malva du menton.

Liros serra les dents, et les jumeaux durent retenir Zelda de se jeter sur la harpie. Glenwing se contentait de regarder la scène, ne sachant quoi faire. Karia éclata de rire.

- Oh, mais la jolie princesse a peur pour sa petite protégée ? Je prendrais plaisir à la tuer sous tes yeux, mais j'ai d'autres choses plus... importantes à faire.

La harpie se leva du trône et s'avança lentement vers le petit groupe, tenant toujours Malva par les cheveux. Cette dernière pleurait, les mains lu cachant le visage. Karia sourit et déclara :

- Je lui ai pris son don de résurrection.

Zelda émit un grognement de mauvaise augure. Elle en oubliait presque l'enfant dans ses bras. Liros retenait Liliane de se jeter sur Karia, le médaillon de Link brilla et Glenwing amorça un geste pour prendre son épée. Mais Karia s'en fichait. Elle examina ses ennemis avec un sourire sadique. Son regard se posa sur les jumeaux.

- J'ai appris que Ganondorf était mort.

Zelda et Glenwing se tournèrent aussitôt vers leurs compagnons, et ceux-ci eurent un méchant sourire.

- Bien fait pour sa tête, à ce chien galeux ! s'exclama Link. Il ne mérite que l'enfer et la torture éternelle.

- Ce sera la première et la dernière fois que nous serons d'accord, Héros du Temps, dit Karia.

Elle s'approcha de lui en roulant des hanches ( NdA : imaginez une harpie draguer... mdrrrr ). Elle le toisa d'un air méprisant, puis esquissa un geste de la main pour le toucher. Link dégaina et blessa la harpie au ventre. Celle-ci recula et lâcha Malva qui se précipita vers Zelda.

- Arrière, démon !

Les humains, autour d'eux, s'acculèrent contre les murs.

Les yeux de la harpie flamboyèrent. Ses pupilles s'élargirent considérablement et elle poussa un hurlement d'une voix étonnamment grave. Ses ongles s'allongèrent et devinrent des griffes. Son corps s'entoura d'un halo rouge sang.

Zelda prit Malva dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Liros et Glenwing eux-mêmes ne pouvaient résister à la lumière aveuglante qui émanait de la harpie. Liliane se protégea les yeux de sa paume, puis, son autre main attrapa celle de Link qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Le jeune héros jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Elle lui fit un maigre sourire.

La lumière provenant de Karia diminua peu à peu d'intensité, et les jumeaux purent enfin ouvrit les yeux. Juste à temps pour éviter la harpie qui leur fonçait dessus. Link roula sur le côté, et sa sœur fit un saut périlleux. Liros banda immédiatement son arc, et Glenwing se concentra sur ses sens pour deviner où était Karia. Celle-ci vola au plafond, puis fondit une nouvelle fois sur les jumeaux. Elle poussa un cri horrible, et tous durent se boucher les oreilles, particulièrement les elfes. Liliane mit tardivement ses mains sur oreilles. Trop tard. Le cri de la harpie l'avait paralysé. Elle essaya de bouger ses membres, mais rien à faire. Karia l'attrapa avec ses griffes, la blessant au passage, et s'envola jusqu'au plafond, une dizaine de mètres plus haut. La harpie lâcha sa proie qui fit une chute vertigineuse. Mais Liliane n'eut pas le temps de s'écraser par terre, car Link, Liros, Glenwing et Zelda, qui avait passé le bébé à Malva, s'écrièrent sans réfléchir :

_- Byrnan nith ! _

Leurs efforts combinés ralentirent la chute de Liliane, qui se posa en douceur sur le sol. Liros se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. La Gerudo lui fit un sourire douloureux et empoigna ses deux épées courtes, planta un baiser sur la joue de son amant et se plaça à côté de son frère. Karia atterrit devant eux.

Liros et Glenwing reculèrent instinctivement. Zelda les imita. Malva s'approcha d'eux et redonna le bébé à la princesse.  
Encore une fois, un halo doré entoura les jumeaux. Leurs médaillons brillèrent, et ils fusionnèrent. Glenwing pencha la tête de côté et dit :

- Je vois...je les vois tous les deux...En tout cas leur silhouette.

Zelda tourna la tête vers lui, franchement étonnée. Mais Liros n'eut aucune réaction. Il dit simplement :

- C'est tout à fait normal. Tu te souviens de la légende, Glenwing ? Du Sùndavar Freohr...la Mort des Ombres... ce sont eux.

Le regard de l'hylienne passa de Glenwing à Liros. Puis de Liros à Glenwing. Elle demanda, perplexe :

- Euh... Il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait m'expliquer ?

- Oh, c'est une vieille légende... Du Sùndavar Freohr... la Mort des Ombres... Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Et puis c'est sans importance.

Karia se rapprocha de la fusion des jumeaux ( NdA :'pouvez pas me donner une manière de les appeler ? ). Un dôme de lumière se forma autour d'eux. Karia ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. La fusion des jumeaux (grrr) fit apparaître deux sabres finement aiguisés.

- Bien, fit la harpie. On va s'amuser.

Sans prévenir, elle fondit sur son ennemi. Celui-ci répliqua aussitôt et fit pleuvoir des coups sur la harpie.

Le combat dura longtemps, mais les adversaires ne se fatiguaient pas. Aucun bruit ne s'élevait, à part ceux que produisaient les épées. Tout à coup. Karia réussit à toucher son adversaire à la jambe. La fusion des jumeaux tomba à genoux. La harpie attrapa le cou de son ennemi et planta ses griffes dans sa peau. Mais le " Du Sùndavar Freohr " serra fort ses sabres dans ses mains, et les planta dans le ventre de Karia.

La harpie hurla de douleur. Elle s'étendit par terre, son sang noir coulant de sa blessure. La fusion des jumeaux s'approcha lentement, savourant sa victoire. Ses yeux vairons brillèrent, et il ( ou elle, je sais pas ) prononça :

_- Karia aelf aetheling, restan aefre. Restant aefre, hael hlystan ! _

Le visage de la harpie prit une expression de terreur, et elle essaya vainement de se relever et de mettre le plus de distance entre son ennemi et elle. Mais le sortilège la frappa en plein fouet. Son regard se brouilla. Son corps s'agitait de tremblements. Des larmes de sang suintèrent ses orbites et coulèrent sur ses joues. Dans un ultime spasme, Karia s'effondra, face contre terre devant son vainqueur, gémissant de manière pitoyable. Son corps se décomposa lentement et disparut.  
La fusion tomba par terre, puis fut entouré du halo doré et se divisa. Liros, Glenwing, Zelda et Malva se précipitèrent vers leurs amis qui gisaient par terre.

**.oOo.**

Liliane reprit doucement connaissance. Elle sentit qu'elle était dans un lit moelleux, et elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Les souvenirs de la journée passée lui revinrent en mémoire. L'enlèvement de Malva, la bataille, la mort de son père, le combat contre Karia, et la mort de cette dernière... La jeune fille sentit quelqu'un se pencher au-dessus d'elle, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir deux émeraudes. Liros sourit. Liliane lui rendit son sourire et l'observa d'un oeil endormi. Il avait détaché ses cheveux, une fois n'est pas coutume, et quelques mèches tombaient autour de son visage, et Liliane ne le trouva que plus beau. Tentant de garder ue expression impassible, elle demanda :

- Depuis quand suis-je endormie ?

- Trois jours. Link s'est réveillé un peu avant toi.

Liliane ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis essaya de s'asseoir. Mais Liros l'en empêcha et la força à se coucher.

- Tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries. Il ne faut pas que tu fasses un faux mouvement.

Liliane soupira.

- Si toi aussi tu commence à jouer la mère poule...

Liros rit. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Malva entra en souriant. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant la Gerudo, et elle se précipita dans les bras de Liliane.

- 'Liane ! j'ai eu peur !

Liliane sourit tendrement et enlaça la fillette. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Link entra. Il parvint tant bien que mal à marcher jusqu'au lit de sa sœur et lui prit la main.

- 'Tite sœur ! Comment vas-tu ?

Liliane haussa un sourcil.

- T'avise pas de me rappeler _" 'tite sœur ",_ ou je te jure que, blessée ou pas, je t'enverrai la plus grosse baffe de ta vie...

- 'Tite sœur ?

Liros regardait la scène, amusé. Liliane amorça un geste pour sortir de son lit mais Liros la retint.

- Liros, fait attention, c'est toi que je vais étrangler...

Link tenait sa sœur dans ses bras. Il la serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Liliane avait fermé les yeux, et semblait dormir. Mais elle brisa le silence pour demander :

- Que s'est-il passé pendant mon sommeil ?

Link se tendit. Il resta coi pendant quelques minutes puis répondit :

- Zelda est restée ici pour s'occuper de nous, de Malva et de l'enfant. Après avoir vérifier qu'aucun danger ne nous menaçait, Glenwing et Liros sont partis voir ce qu'il en était sur le champ de bataille. Tu te souviens, on avait laissé quelques elfes là-bas,...

Liliane acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, attendant la suite.

- Quand ils sont arrivés, quelques uns de nos ennemis étaient là, et ...faisaient des choses que je ne te dirais pas. Il n'y avait aucun elfe vivant en vue...

Liliane resta silencieuse, des questions sans réponses passant par éclair dans son cerveau. Puis elle dut se rendre à l'évidence...

Ils étaient les Derniers des Elfes.


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Au beau milieu des Bois Perdus, Link et Liliane ouvraient la marche. Il étaient suivis par Zelda qui tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, Malva sur ses talons. Liros et Glenwing fermaient la marche.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? demanda Malva pour la centième fois.

La fillette avait les bras ballants, et ses pieds lui faisaient mal.

Liliane échangea un regard avec Zelda et toutes deux sourirent. Le silence revint dans la petite troupe et ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

Liros dénicha une clairière plutôt grande. Quand Liliane arriva sur les lieux, elle grimaça et porta une main à son ventre.

- C'est ici que je me suis fait poignardée...

Elle baissa les yeux, pensive. Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne. La Gerudo sursauta, puis se tourna vers Malva qui lui souriait tristement. Liliane embrassa la fillette sur le front, puis s'approcha de Zelda qui s'était assise dans l'herbe, la petite fille sur ses genoux.

- On devrait lui donner un nom, déclara la princesse.

Les deux elfes et Link se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

- Oui, c'est vrai, fit Liliane. Vous avez pas une idée, vous autre ?

Link réfléchit longuement. Les seuls prénoms qui lui venaient à la tête étaient ceux de ses amis, en Hyrule. Il jeta un regard à Liros et Glenwing. Tout deux se regardaient fixement. Link avait l'impression qu'ils communiquaient par télépathie. Soudain Glenwing tourna la tête vers Zelda et dit :

- Fadora.

- Fadora ? répéta la princesse, étonnée.

- C'était le prénom de ma mère, déclara Liros.

Il se rapprocha de Zelda et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du visage de la petite fille. Celle-ci entrouvrit lentement les paupières. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune. Liros sourit :

- Ce prénom lui conviendrait parfaitement.

- Un, deux, trois ... Adjugé ! s'écria Liliane en souriant.

Zelda sourit et regarda Fadora. Le coin des lèvres de l'enfant frémirent, comme si elle allait sourire.

**.oOo.**

**2 ANS PLUS TARD**

**.oOo.**

Dans un des couloirs du château d'Hyrule, Link faisait les cent pas. Liliane regardait par la fenêtre Malva et Fadora qui s'amusaient à cache-cache dans les jardins royaux. Glenwing discutait tranquillement avec Liros qui était adossé au mur, les bras croisés.

Liros tourna la tête vers Liliane. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent. Liliane sourit puis se tourna vers son frère.

- Link, arrête de tourner en rond, tu vas me donner le tournis.

- C'est pas toi qui va être père !

Liliane éclata de rire. En même temps, un cri retentit dans une salle adjacente.

Link se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Zelda était allongée sur le lit, les cheveux emmêlés et le visage en sueur. A côté d'elle, Impa tenait un bébé dans les bras. La Sheikah s'approcha de Link et déclara :

- Félicitations, Link. Tu es le père d'un magnifique petit garçon.

Link prit son fils dans ses bras. Un sourire fendit le visage du Héros du Temps. Liliane regarda son neveu, puis rit doucement. Zelda sourit et s'exclama :

- Eh bien, c'était la chose la plus fatigante que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie ! Mais ça en vaut la peine, finit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Liliane.

Le sourire de la Gerudo s'élargit. Puis, se sentant de trop, elle sortit de la salle pour trouver Glenwing et Liros en plein conflit.

- Je te dis qu'il va l'appeler Gael, comme son père !

- Et moi je te dis que non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Par les déesses, on dirait des gamins de cinq ans ! s'écria Liliane.

Elle eut tôt fait de regretter sa phrase, car les deux elfes se tournèrent vers elle. Ils sourirent machiavéliquement.

- Alors comme ça on ressemble à des gosses ?

- Oups ...

Liliane recula de quelques pas, puis courut, les deux autres sur ses talons.

**°Oo FIN oO°**


End file.
